Calling for me
by Marijka Bowles
Summary: From the dead of night, the King of her Dreams called her back to her worst Nightmare. Now Sarah must fight for all that she is, and all that she could become. JxS Up to Chap 29
1. Anything But His Voice

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing Labyrinth**

"_Down in the underground…you'll find someone true…"_

Sarah Harris sprang up, her long dark hair flying forward before falling back to her shoulders in a slightly frizzy mess. Her bright eyes turned first to the left, then to the right, meeting a first a window then a door.

Sarah breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with precious air until it hurt then exhaled slowly. "Another dream…damn it." Sarah flung the blankets away from her slender body, swinging her legs over the side, sighing as her feet touched the carpeted floor. She leaned forward slowly, letting her hair fall forward, hiding her face from whatever entity may be watching. She had a feeling that someone was also watching.

Standing up she gazed at the clock on her nightstand, then groaned in frustration as it flashed 12:00 over and over again in a steady rhythm. "Damn." She whispered, moving around her bed to the window, looking at the sky. The moon wasn't quite over head, but it was clearly visible, as were the stars.

"My only love sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown, and known too late!" She whispered suddenly, quoting Juliet from one of Shakespeare's many tragedies.

She stared at the stars, her green/brown gaze widening as they seemed to shine brighter.

With a ragged sigh she tore herself away from the window sill and to the living room of her moderately sized apartment, located in the bustling city of New York. She lived on the top floor of a quaint but much wanted apartment building that housed over five hundred souls. Her own apartment was quite nicely decorated. Her room was all in black and white with splashed of a light dusty blue.

The bed was a double with a soft white comforter and a black frame, the pillows were the same fairy-tale blue color that she used on the throw rug that was on the right side of her bed, she also had matching lamps on either side sitting on the black nightstands. The walls were white, but had a middle border, depicting various types of lilies in white and shades of grey. Finally there was her large bay window with black cushions and fairy-tale blue gossamer curtains.

Sarah looked back at her room and she approached the door that led into the living area and smiled, she had been very proud of the way she had decorated. She opened the white door and stepped out into the living room that was washed with moonlight. It was a sunken room; a nice and comfy black couch was in the middle, and small shelves loaded with books on either side of it. Sarah didn't own a television; she had never had a use for such a device. Small polished wooden stairs surrounded this area on all four sides, creating the effect of a nice quiet reading area. Just to the left of where her bedroom door was another shelf that spanned the rest of the wall and was also loaded with books on various topics and subjects. Hidden away one of its cupboards was a stereo and the strangely large collection of CD's that she possessed.

"Anything to fill the silence…" _Anything but his voice._ She added in her head.

Sarah shook her head, running the fingers of one hand through her long chestnut tresses. She looked at the little clock that made its home on a tiny part of the large bookshelf. It was battery operated, and it stated that it was 2:57 in the morning.

"Deep midnight." She said with a sudden smile, she had always referred to 3:00 am as deep midnight since reading Ray Bradbury's 'Something Wicked This Way Comes'. Although Bradbury was not her favorite author, she loved the way he worded things.

"_As the world falls down…" _Something suddenly hissed in her ear, and it made Sarah jump. She clamped her hand over her mouth, spinning around over and over again, and her eyes searching every corner of her living room. She moved into the small kitchen, then dining area. Sarah was so paranoid that she even checked the cupboard under her bathroom sink.

"I beat you…" She whispered, sitting by the sink in her spacious bathroom. "I have a new life now…" She put her head in her hands and shook her head. "Get out of my dreams…"

"_Should you need us…"  
_"Hoggle?" Sarah's head snapped up. She used the sink to help her stand, looking at the mirror.

"_We need you…" _

"But…I- No! I have me! I'm doing okay..."

"_It gets a lot worse from here on in…"_

"What?" Her eyes began to tear, but she kept on shaking her head. Her question was greeted with only silence.

Then she heard the rain. She could hear it falling in torrents, hitting the roof with spiteful fury. How long had it been since she had listened to the rain? How long had it been since she listened to anything? She had been a child, a mere teenager, fifteen, convinced of her own superiority, but she had proven herself.

Now a woman of twenty-four, and she still couldn't listen.

Sarah moved back into her room, her eyes tearful as she moved towards the window. Lightening crashed, illuminating her room.

"_Let's see how you deal with this little slice…"_

Before Sarah had time to react her window seemed to collapse, glass flying towards her. She raised her arms to protect her face, but she could feel the tiny pieces cut into her fair flesh. She was frozen in that position, the various cuts on her slender body bleeding through the white cotton knee-length night gown that she had on, making flowers on the fabric.

"You can't ignore the Labyrinths call any longer Sarah…" She had closed her eyes, not fully realizing that the voice was not longer in her head, not quite grasping that she could feel his hot breath on her shoulder.

The mismatched eyes glistened with mischief. "You've been away from home for far too long…"

3:00 am.


	2. Calling you?

**Disclaimer:I own nothing Labyrinth Thanks to all who reviewed, it fuels the proverbial fire!**

He could feel her rigid body in his arms slowly relax, and then tremble as the severity of her situation settled in her mind. Jareth didn't release her; instead he wrapped his arms tighter around her, one arm around her slim waist, the other around her shoulders.

"Shh, precious," He smiled, revealing teeth that were almost canine. His smile was a cold one, contradicting the heat that his strange eyes projected. "This is the girl who defeated me?" He whispered harshly in her ear. "Somehow, I just can't see her anymore." He said mockingly, smiling at the way her chin suddenly rose at his evaluation of her.

Jareth slowly released her, stepping back. He kept his gloved hands at his side, his loose white shirt pressed against his body with the damp wind that was blowing in through the shattered window.

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to block out the voice of her past. A voice that had haunted her dreams along with every waking moment.

"You're not real." She whispered shivering as the same wind that hit him also assaulted her.

"Care to sample my touch again?"

Sarah lowered her arms, letting the blood run down her finger tips, her eyes moving before her body did, slowly she twisted around.

He was standing like a king, haughty, conceited, and yet powerful, commanding. Her greenie brown gaze battled his blue and green one; a battle of wills took place in complete silence.

He had not changed; Jareth had not even aged a day it seemed. He wore a loose white shirt that was open at the neck, revealing the strange pendent he always wore, its yellow stone gleaming fiercely. He wore simple grey tights that led down to black leather boots that reached his knee. She looked at his hands, the ones that had made the crystals dance for her; they were covered with black leather, but still looked like the same powerful, strong hands. She moved her gaze back to his eyes again, noting the strange, alluring smile on his lips. Wisps of blond hair hid small parts of his face, but she could still read what he was thinking, as though she had always been able to.

"You have no power over me." She said suddenly, as though the words were ripped from her throat.

Nothing happened.

Jareth's smile grew, and he took a single step towards her, not surprised when she took one step back.

Sarah's heel met with various little chunks of glass and she winced, her ankle giving way. She stumbled, placing her hands on the black cushions to steady herself.

"You have no power over me." She repeated desperately.

Jareth leaned in closer, his face inches away from her, the glass crunching and becoming dust under his boots.

"Then why do you keep on calling me?" He whispered casually.

She looked at him in confusion. "What?" It was the only word she felt safe saying, not trusting her brain to function properly in his presence.

Jareth stood up straight, never taking his gaze from hers. "Every night in your dreams Sarah, I hear you calling me. You reject what I offer, yet still you call for me. I have been fair in ignoring them, letting you destroy your life." He broke off for a moment, looking at a small picture mounted on the wall. Sarah wore a white gown and she stood before a simple, but kind looking man. "I have listened to your cries for long enough." He said suddenly, tearing his gaze away from the photo. "I don't know what you think," Sarah said with a quiet strength, suddenly finding her voice. "But I have not called for you." _All I can hear is your voice in my head…_

He smiled. "I knew the fighter in you was still there, the simple ordinary girl left you long ago Sarah." Jareth stepped towards her again until her breasts were against his chest, and their lips were so close that he could have kissed her. "It's time to go home."

"I am home…" She whispered uncertainly.

Sarah could feel her body's energy suddenly drain, and she panicked at the lack of sensation in her legs. Her eyes darted up and down her body, then back to Jareth's smug looking face.

"No! Stop!"

Jareth leaned right up close now, his lips nearly touching hers. "You're no match for me Sarah."

She could hear him singing to her again.

"_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you."_


	3. Such a pity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth-ish :P **

Sarah slowly dropped to her knees; she could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Her body slid along his as though they were magnetically attracted to one another, she couldn't seem to move her body backwards, away from him. Her head rested just above his knee, she could see the tight woven fabric of his pants, and she could make out the little squares.

"Jareth, stop." She didn't recognize her own voice; it was hoarse, screechy, like that of a frightened five-year old. _Except this is worse then the boogey-man. _

"Now, that's not very nice." He whispered, a slow smile creeping to his lips.Sarah managed to look up at him, her hair partially blocking her view. Her mouth was open, the shock of his intrusion clearly written on her face. Jareth took one small step back and knelt down before her crumpled form.

"Give in Sarah, just let it go. For once, make things easy on yourself." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. His right hand came up to touch her pale cheek.Jareth looked at the woman before him, she wasn't cowering. Even the new, false Sarah wouldn't lower herself enough to cower before him- yet.Her pink lips trembled with fury, and her eyes were electrified with a mixture of fear and stubborn aggression. "Still so beautiful," He lightly touched her cheek. When she flinched away Jareth merely chuckled, then looked straight into her fiery gaze. "Give in…" He whispered, his voice was low, soft, and almost seductive.

Sarah could feel herself falling away, as though her spirit and soul were trying to tear away from her mortal body. _No…I can't…I won't!_ She desperately cried out in her mind, focusing on the tiny shards of glass that had been assaulting her knees and her hands. Sarah focused on the pain, something real, something she could touch that would keep her grounded. _Just let go…_ She could hear his voice in her head once again, assaulting her senses, making her crazy. She raised her gaze to his face, her teeth now bearing down on her bottom lip, she could taste her own blood now.

Jareth sighed, shaking his head. Sarah was fighting harder then he had expected. But he had underestimated her before, it should not have surprised him that this time was any different. He looked into her eyes once more, there was a strength there that he recognized, a spark of the fifteen year old girl that had rejected him, the Goblin King, almost a decade ago. The words came from his mouth in a soft and sweet melody, meant to allure, and to control.

"_Your eyes can be so cruel…just as I can be so cruel…"_

He saw her eyes widened, the spark seemed to brighten like that of the terrible lightening outside, then it faded just as quick. He had his arms around her body before she fully lay on what once had been her bay window. _"But I still believe in you…"_ He whispered in a small, sweet voice, one that had never been heard by anyone, by another pair of ears save for his own.

He swung Sarah easily up into his arms, looking at the various cuts on her body. "Such flaws on such perfection…" He sighed and mentally shrugged. "Such a pity." Jareth held her close to him as he began to easily weave the spell in his mind. He looked down at her face once more, it harbored a look of peace, as though she were asleep.

Inside she was screaming.

Her body felt as though it was no longer her own, but rather attached to his, part of him. She could feel it within the deep recess of her mind, and it was like a knife twisted into her heart. It didn't make sense, how could he have come into her world without her wishing for something? Didn't she have to ask for a child to be taken away? Nothing made sense anymore. Sarah then realized that she didn't want it to anymore. Down in the darkness of her mind she just didn't want to exist.

"_You've run so long, you've run so far…"_ Still in her dark abyss she could hear his voice, as though he was trying to pull her back from where he put her.

Jareth could feel Sarah regress further and further into the pit of her mind, into the blackness, the despair that every human mind possessed. He had taken her back to the Labyrinth, back to the castle beyond the Goblin city. Now she lay in her bloody night gown upon his bed, her hair fanned out around her, her face was one of serenity. Jareth was unsure of what he should do now; she was determined to thwart him at all costs. She was even willing to give up her sanity it seemed.

"No Sarah, you'll not escape me that easily." Jareth himself was determined, determined to have his way, the only way he knew. "None have ever escaped me before." He said to himself thoughtfully. "You have plagues my dreams long enough, its time to show you them."

Jareth was ready to make Sarah's reality drastically change.


	4. Run

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth **

Sarah could feel herself being pulled away from the darkness. The body of her mind was being pulled by some invisible thread, tied around her wrists, digging deeply into her skin. She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut, finally giving up.

When she opened her eye next Jareth was thankfully no where in sight, but unfortunately a room she had never seen before was. She sat up slowly, abandoning the strangely comfortable bed. Sarah stood, noting that her legs were once again strong. She looked down at herself, a bad taste filling her mouth. She was still in her own nightgown, but it was still covered in her own blood. She looked at her arms; blood had dried onto her skin, hiding just how many tiny cuts she had received. Luckily, whatever cuts were on Sarah's feet were very small, and only stung, so they didn't affect how she stood very much.

Sarah took a few steps forward until she was standing in the middle of the strange room. She then proceeded to get a good look at everything. The bed that she had just risen from dominated the room. It was placed in the very centre, and it screamed sex- just like Jareth had a tendency to do. There ere several different types of pillows, all layered, one in front of the other. Some of the pillows were a simple cotton, but others looked like silk of satin, and gleamed in the dim light, not surprisingly enough, they were all black. The blankets on the bed appeared to be down comforters, those were white, and a shade that Sarah never would have associated with Jareth. Sarah's imprint could easily be seen on the top comforter. As for the frame of the bed, it was a dark wooden color, like oak, the for posters of it were long, but still didn't touch the high ceiling of the room. Atop each post, there was a carving of a strange being, there was a fairy, a goblin, a creature that resembled Ludo- this one made Sarah smile, and finally another one that Sarah didn't recognize, it looked like a bird of some sort, its long feather tail curved around the post, its beak curved downward slightly, and its long wings were out spread out, pointing to the high ceiling.

Sarah tilted her head in thought for a moment before tearing her gaze away from the strange bird, back to the room. There was a large fire place about fifteen feet from the bed, a roaring fire snapped at her, dancing flawlessly. In front of that was a very old looking couch, one part of the backrest was higher then the other, and it dipped down. It was outlined in the same type of wood as the bed, and the upholstery was black. In front of that there was a carpet of fur, it was a soft looking white, as though it were a polar bear, but the head of the beast was on that Sarah, again, didn't recognize. The floor of the room itself was all stone. Sarah realized this when a chill crept up her legs. She looked down and sighed, there was a small stream of blood coming from her feet. She shook her head. "It's his fault, let him worry about it." She hissed scathingly.

There were two doors to the room, one right beside each other.

"_The only way out of here is to try one of these doors." _

"_One of them leads to the castle in the centre of the Labyrinth, and the other one," _

"_Bah, bah, bah, boom." _

"_Leads to…certain death! Oooo." _

"Nothing ever changes…" _Not in my head at least._ Sarah didn't move towards one of the doors, thoughts of falling into a deep, dark pit entered her mind.

With much effort she turned away and resumed her inspection of the room. Tapestries of all size covered various areas of the wall, beasts of a strange nature, like the bird and the rug, depicted on their woven wonders. Sarah then looked at the far wall, it was a blank and bare space, save for one large painting that made Sarah's blood chill in her veins.

It was her, there was no doubt in her mind as to the identity of the very well dressed woman in the painting. She didn't look fifteen, but rather she looked as though she were twenty-four, as she is now.

The dress she wore was almost exactly the same as the one she wore when she dreamt of dancing with Jareth, save for the sleeves. Rather then the poofy, princess like sleeves there were none, it was a straight cut, a halter with two think straps over her upper arms. The dress was tight on her stomach flowing into a flouncing skirt. The fabric seemed to glisten and shine as it did when she thought she wore it all those years ago. Her hair was down, silver and flowers threaded through it, making it shine.

Sarah shook her head, taking a step backwards, bumping into something warm, and hard. Spinning around she wasn't surprised to see Jareth standing there, a smile on his handsome face. "Did you sleep well?"

"I want to go home Jareth, now!" Sarah demanding, finding her voice after several moments had passed.

"Need I repeat myself?" He stepped past her and continued walking until he stood in front of her portrait. "Lovely likeness isn't it?" He turned back to her, the same smug smirk on his lips. "I had it painted just a little while ago. Don't you remember?"

Sarah then gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. She had a dream that she was being painted, sitting down like a queen, smiling slightly as she was told to keep very still, it hadn't taken long, but it had been a dream, nothing ever took long in a dream.

"It obviously was no dream Sarah." Jareth said quietly, his eyes finding hers.  
"How is that possible? I was dreaming!" She insisted turning away from the portrait that seemed to stare back at her. She moved towards one of the two doors, and then she stopped.

"Which way will you escape Sarah? Perhaps you'll find another Oubliette."

She began to tremble, her feet ached, her body ached, and her mind begged to be saved from this reality where nothing made sense."_Go back to your room and play with your dolls and toys, forget-" _She put her hand on the handle of the door to the left of her; taking a deep breath she opened it.

Her eyes were greeted with the sight of a long hallway; windows let the sunlight in every few feet. She looked back at Jareth, he hadn't moved, but a smile was still on his face.

"Run." He said simply.

She bolted.

**Authors Note: I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it took me longer then usual! Thanks you so much to everyone reading and to everyone reveiwing!**

**MB**


	5. Come inside and meet the Missus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth- but I want to:P**

Sarah didn't have to hear it twice. She ran with blind ambition down the well lit hall, pumping her legs and arms as fast as they would allow her to go. She was breathing hard within the first few moments, but surprise, surprise, nothing changed. Refusing to give she went back into her memories and began trying the various walls. She kept her hand along its rough edge and she walked quickly. Nothing came to her touch but rough stone."Oh! It's not fair! There aren't any turns or corners or anything, it just goes on and on!" She stopped, the color drained from her face. She looked around on the ground, looking for the little worm that had helped her all those years ago, as though he were going to magically appear.

_"Come inside and meet the missus."_

Sarah shook her head. "No, this is not like last time, I'm doing okay!" She looked out one of the windows, an idea suddenly striking her. Surely it could not be that high up if this hall was so vast? She moved towards it, leaning forward she looked down. There was no bottom. There was nothing but floating debris.

"Are you done?"

Sarah tensed at the sound of his voice, it was directly behind her. She turned around slowly, looking up at Jareth. "What have you done?"

"What have I done?" He sneered. Jareth began to walk a slow, steady circle around the trembling woman. "I believe that the real question Sarah is what have you done?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't ask for this!" She declared, spinning to meet him face to face.

"Oh you didn't?" He smirked once more, she was still a fighter. "How many times did you wish for escape from the hell you created for yourself Sarah? Hmm?" He leaned in closer. "How many times did you cry when he took you?" Jareth voice was a low, cold whisper. He watched as Sarah stood completely still, her expression blank as though she was in another time. "How many bruises Sarah? How many times did you act the part of the damsel in distress, when all you wanted to do was rip his throat out?"

"How do you know all this?" She whispered, her voice seemed as far away as her eyes.

"You told me, every night when you dreamed."

Sarah was in turmoil. She had never told anyone what a sad, soap opera likelife she had become accustomed too. It was like an after-school special, where any moment she dreamed that her hero would come in and save her, just like she had dreamed when she was fifteen. Instead, she got the anti-hero, hero.

Jareth could feel her slipping away again. With grim determination a crystal formed in his hand. "Let me show you your dreams." He whispered.

"No..." He could feel her resolve breaking as she barely whispered her decline.

"Just love me, fear me...do as I say and I will be your slave..."

Sarah's gaze cleared and her eyes met his once again.

"What?" Her voice was full of wonderment. The Goblin King smirked his trademark smirk and took the final step towards her, the only thing in-between them was the crystal. He raised it to her gaze.

"It will show you your dreams..." He whispered, watching as her eyes were focused on the magical bauble.

"Everything's dancing..."

"Dance with me..." He put his arm around her waist while the other hand held the crystal.

_Such a sad love...deep in your eyes..._

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes..._

Jareth leaned in to kiss her parted lips. Sarah winced for a moment, then, just before his lips took hers, she whispered. "It's not real." Jareth pulled away instantly. His face was contorted into one of handsome fury. "Sarah, don't defy me!"

She turned her gaze to his once more. "Through dangers untold...and hardships un-numbered-" She paused when Jareth began to chuckle.

"The words are on your tongue Sarah, but not in your heart." He turned away from her and tossed the crystal further into the hall way. When Sarah looked at it again there was a door there. It swung open of its own will, revealing Jareth's room. "The other door leads to a lavatory. You can clean up, some clothing will be placed by the door."

He turned away, moving down the hall. "This is unfair..." She whispered tiredly.

"Still your catchphrase I see," He said, turning to face her once more. "Do you have a basis for comparison yet?"

"Your black heart."

**Authors Note: Mmm, mm, mm, lookie here at all thems goings on. More action to come in the next chapter Thanks to all who have been reading and to all who alert and reveiw and stick it in their faves! I love you all tear MB**


	6. Yeth Mith

**Disclaimer: Nothing Labyrinth is owned by me...sigh**

After fighting a losing battle with herself, Sarah finally opened the door to the washroom, surprised to find that there was indeed a washroom (and a very lavish one at that).

The bath tub alone could have fit five or six people in it at once. It was the color of sand but smooth and shiny. The faucet was a deep brown color, darker then chocolate. There was actual plumbing which is probably was surprised Sarah most of all.

After releiving herself she put the plug in the tub and turned on the water. She let the hot water run for the first few moments, the speed at which it filled the tub surprising her. Before the water reached the top she turned on the cold. Sarah looked around the sand colored bathroom before disrobing. Some of the dried blood clung to her skin, opening the small cuts as she quickly flung the night gown off of her body. Wincing she inspected her nearly naked body fully. Her belly had few cuts, most littered her arms, a few on her legs, but more on her knees.

Sarah then looked down at her hands for the first time, wincing. They were red and very angry looking. She needed a good soak, she simply needed to clean her body then it would heal just fine. She removed her last article of clothing (her underwear), then climbed in. Sarah gasped at the sudden sensation of the warm/hot water, and then settled into it, a tremor of pleasure running through her body. She dipped her whole head under, soaking her hair.

Sarah, after coming back up, looked around for something to wash with. It was no great surprise that everything was already near the side of the tub. After washing her body thoroughly, wincing and muttered some choice curses, and then washing her hair, Sarah leaned against one of the edges and just closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the water and the rising steam melt away the tension of the night.

Jareth sat upon his thrown. For once everything was silent. He knew Sarah had finally given in and was soaking in his massive tub. He could picture her, sitting nude in the tub that he himself had bathed in every night. Putting one gloved hand over his eyes he stood, in the other hand was a silver tipped cane. He spun it around absently like a baton, completely unaware at the numerous beady eyes that watched him. Finally, one little goblin had the nerve to approach the furiously thinking Goblin King.

"Thir…" He said in a strangled high pitched voice.

"What do you want?" Jareth hissed, looking down at the little annoyance.

"Perhapth the's hungry?"

The Goblin had been a mere baby when Sarah had first visited the Labyrinth. It had in fact been his house that her giant furry friend, Ludo, had nearly taken apart just to get in.

Jareth now looked at him, his odd colored eyes widening. "Are you suggesting that I would starve her?"

The little goblin now trembled; he could hear the giggles all around him as the others watched and waitedfor the Goblin King to dish out his punishment.

"No Your Highneth…"

Jareth looked at the little Goblin, his face completely impassive. Kneeling down he poked the goblin's tiny chest. "Well then, best not mention such stupidity again, yes?"

The tiny Goblin nodded, and then scurried away when Jareth was no longer paying attention to him. He turned his gaze to the stair way, the one that led straight to Sarah.

"This is my kingdom, and it is great." He muttered, moving quickly but gracefully up the stairs.

Sarah had fallen asleep in the warm water, dreaming of a more peaceful situation. The suddenly cold water told her differently. Sarah's eyes snapped open. She looked up, meeting the amused gaze of the Goblin King.

"Hey!" She cried out in dismay. Sarah leapt out of the water, covering herself as much as possible with her arms while she looked around for a towel.

"Here." Jareth tossed a very large and fluffy towel, which landed conveniently on Sarah's head. He chuckled as she grabbed at it furiously, pulling her own hair in the process. She wrapped it around her body tightly, her eyes throwing dagger at him. "If you're done acting like a child, dinner is prepared. There will be a servant to escort you to the dinner hall." Jareth turned away then paused, adding one last detail. "I suggest you stay with him."

When Jareth left Sarah stomped her foot and once again muttered a few choice words that would, as the expression goes, 'make a sailor blush'. She dried her hair quickly, running a pearl handled bristle brush through her long tresses afterwards.

When that was done she quickly braided her hair and flung it over her shoulder. Still wrapped in the towel she stepped out of the washroom into Jareth's bedroom.

Sitting on a small nightstand was a folded bundle labeled _Sarah._ She moved quietly over to the bundle, looking around the room continuously, not wanting to be caught off guard again. She lifted up the bundle and let it unfold in her hands. It was a simple pure white dress. The straps were thing and it had an empire waist. The skirt flowed down nicely and would probably reach her ankles. The fabric wasn't a silk or satin, but it was still very soft to the touch. Underneath the dress still resting on the night stand was a pair of clean white underwear and a white strapless bra.

After getting dressed Sarah returned to the bathroom for a moment to inspect herself. As she though the dress fit perfectly. Taking her hair out of the braid she let it fall down her back in damp waves, surprised that for the first time in a long time she was quite proud of her appearance.

Her admiration was interrupted by a small, quiet knock at the door. Moving as quiet as a whisper she opened the door. Leaning out slightly she looked around, nothing came to her sight but the long hallway.

"Excuthe me Mith..." The tiny voice startled Sarah, looking down she smiled when a tiny (and surprisingly clean) goblin tugged on her skirt.

"I assume you're my escort?" She said smugly, crossing her arms and leaning against the door way.

"Yeth Mith."

Sarah knelt down and looked at the tiny creature. His nose was small but pointy, his face wide and he had a mouth like a turtle. His beady yellow eyes showed a tremendous amount of fear that tugged on Sarah's heart. Nodding she stood once more.

"What's your name?"

He looked at the tall pretty lady in confusion. She wanted to know his name? Not even his own mother could remember his name sometimes.

"Meegli." He said with a small smile. He watched as the pretty lady nodded, then leaned down once more. She offered her hand to him.

"I'm Sarah." She said with a smile. She had pretty eyes.

Meegli looked at her hand, and then put his tiny one in it very slowly.

Sarah shook the tiny Goblins hand slowly, then stood once again and gestured to the hall way. "It is dinner time, I assume?"

"Yeth Mith!" He seemed happier now. Meegli turned on a tiny heel and began walking down the hall. Sarah was expecting a long walk but of course her expectations were far from reality.

There was a small bend in the hall, after moving swiftly through it the Goblin and Sarah came to a large set of double doors. Meegli moved towards then and tapped three times. He backed up swiftly as the doors opened towards him with tremendous force.

He was behind her leg for a moment before coming out once more and leading the way through the doors.

The table was set for much more then two people, but only two places were set. Sarah looked around the room, it was lit with torches that showed the stone walls, ceiling and floors. There were fur throw rugs scattered around the room in a chaotic way, no decorations on the walls, but there was a large fireplace. The table had been positioned so that it was directly in front of the fire place (but at a safe distance away of course). The table itself was maybe ten feet long and completely filled with food, leaving little space for two place settings.

When she was fully in the room the doors swung shut. She looked around for Meegli but he was no where in sight. "Meegli?"

"I suppose you would prefer his company to mine, would you not Sarah?"

Sarah spun, not startled, she had expected a surprise entrance from Jareth, and for once she was right.

"Most definitely." She raised her chin, moving away from the fire towards him. "So cut to the chase Jareth, what the hell do you want?"

"So you are feeling better after your bath." He said simply, standing behind one of the chairs and gesturing for her to sit down.

Sarah looked at him warily then sighed. She moved towards the chair and sat down, allowing him to put a napkin over her lap as well. She sat, stone faced as Jareth sat across from her. Soon a larger goblin with gloves on his hands began to serve them.

"As for what I want Sarah," Jareth said with a small smile. "Is my dinner." He gestured to his plate and began to eat, demonstrating perfect etiquette.

**Authors Note: Not much going on ;currently...but it is always quiet before the storm...wink wink And I have been getting alot of comments about Sarah's last name, just to clarify, she was indeed married! MWHAHA! Just so's ya know... :P Thanks to all for reading and reveiwing! I love you all MWAH! MB**


	7. Come to me

**Disclaimer: Nothing Labyrinth-esque is owned by me.**

Dinner was a quiet affair, neither party spoke, but rather shot each other various types of looks from across the table.

Sarah's were scathing, loathing and thoroughly angry, where as Jareth's were smirking, criticizing each one of his movements mocking.

Sarah ate like a perfect lady, matching Jareth's level of etiquette, bringing another smirk to his lips. He watched her with a critical eye, judging her thoughts through body language rather then actually reading them; it was more fun this way.

When they finished dinner Jareth rose from his chair quickly and came behind Sarah, helping her out of hers before she had even thought of getting up.

He looked her over as she stood, smiling, secret thoughts hidden within. Sarah simply sent him her best scowl as she turned to face him, ready for another battle. "Care for a tour of your new home Sarah?" Jareth suddenly asked. Sarah was shocked for a moment; slightly lowering her defenses she narrowed her eyes.

"This is not my home Goblin King." She stated firmly, her resolve coming back to her with each passing moment she stood before him.

Jareth was very angry with Sarah; she continued to defy him at every turn. He paused in his thoughts for a moment, his eyes watching her face very carefully. He then realized that he would have her no other way. It was his goal to break her, how could he accomplish that if she was lucid? "Alright then Sarah, we'll play the game your way. Since you don't want to tour, I'll show you your new quarters."

When Jareth spoke of Sarah having her own room she exhaled a deep breath, completely relieved. "I can deal with that." She said haughtily, believing that she had one at least one round thus far, until Jareth grinned wickedly at her. He came forward with amazing speed, putting his hand on her wrist he dragged her from the dining room, not watching to see if she stumbled or kept up.

They moved through several hall ways until they came to a dead end, save for three well spaced doors. "The one on the left is my quarters Sarah, the middle is the alternate exit to the lavatory," He then smirked. "And finally the right one is your quarters." Pulling her forward again he approached the right door and opened it, allowing her to enter first with a mocking sweep of his arm.

Sarah couldn't see a damned foot in front of her face. There was a sudden rustling sound, like metal. Before Sarah could step back she heard the door slam behind her. With the loud, startling bang the lights came up. Sarah looked around, a sudden chill over coming her.

Jareth watched as she surveyed the room. In his gloved hands he held a metal circlet, waiting until she turned around.

The room had a double sized bed with one comfy looking comforter, there was a white arm chair and a single book case. There was also a large armoire at the foot of the bed, a simple wooden color with old fashioned door knobs. The walls were nothing but stone and there was only a small window. Luckily the floors were covered with a soft furry carpet or Sarah's feet would have been frozen. She then spun to confront Jareth.

Within seconds Jareth gracefully placed the silver circlet around Sarah's neck and snapped it into place. She stood frozen for a moment before raising her hands to the ornamental choker, trying to pull it off.

"Don't bother Sarah, I made that myself, and only I can remove it from you."

"What the hell have you done?" She hollered, her nails biting into her own flesh.

Jareth moved towards her once more, he grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head with one hand.

"I have claimed you." He stated simply. "Now no other being in this world or yours can take you from me." He ran his finger along the tiny cuts Sarah had created and smiled. "I'll always know where you are now, and I can easily drag you back."

Sarah glared at him. "There's no chain." She stated bluntly through clenched teeth.

"I am the chain Sarah." To demonstrate Jareth stepped back from her, all the way to the door. "Come here." He said in a soft commanding voice.

Sarah waited, for a few seconds nothing happened, and then her body began to move on its own accord. "No…" She breathed, shaking her head. When she was one pace before him Jareth gave her his trade mark smirk.

"Closer."

She took that last step.

Sarah's breasts met with Jareth's chest and her smirked, leaning down. "See what I mean?" At Sarah's not he just chuckled. "I am going to give you everything you want. Despite the fact you are an obstinate brat, sweet Sarah."

Sarah raised her chin, their lips were so close and she could feel his warm breath. "And the only way you can do it is to imprison me?"

"Think of it as being…how did your father put it once? Ah yes, volun-told."

With another chuckle Jareth turned to leave.

"What about my friends?" Sarah asked suddenly, putting her hands on his sleeve. "Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo? What happened to them?"

Jareth approached her once more and caressed her cheek. "All in good time, pet, all in good time." And as though he had never been there, he was gone.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me sooo long! I've been working like crazy! Hope you like it, short I know ,but the next one will involve her friends! Thanks for all the reading and reviewing! MB**


	8. Volume Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth. **

Sarah looked at the closed door with wide eyes, letting her anger build slowly until it burned hotter then the deepest flames of hell. She was seething, digging her nails into the palms of her hands, not feeling them pierce her tender flesh like the glass of the bay window had.

"Fuck you!" She screamed at the door. She moved swiftly to the book shelf, flinging the various volumes at the door, expelling the rage that consumed her logic.

When there were no more books to throw, Sarah looked around the room for something, anything else. Seeing nothing within quick reach she sank to the floor, putting her knee's to her chest her head sank down, her arms wrapped around herself.

_How could this happen? I am the champion of the Labyrinth damn it!_ She scolded herself mentally.

Taking several deep breaths she waited for her heart to stop racing. Once she was calmer Sarah stood and began to put the books away, not really looking at the titles until one caught her eye.

Sarah lifted the small red book closer to her gaze, tilting her head. The book was maybe fifteen centimeters tall, and only five wide, but it was thick. The writing was in silver, cursive.

"The Labyrinth…" She whispered, then looked at the spin of the book, her eyes widening. "Volume Two…" Shaking her head Sarah stood, dropping the book among the few left on the floor. She only stared at it, her hand over her heart, feeling its beat increase once more, but it was more out of fear then anger.

Jareth watched her through his crystal; an amused smile on his face as she swore at him, threw his gifts at the door. His smile grew when she finally discovered the book that he had left just for her.

Oh yes, he had known about the mortals book named after his world, his domain. The Fae had often snickered at the leak of such a precious story, but since many people did not know the real truth behind the story, it was a harmless piece of literature.

He tilted his head, watching her eyes, always her brilliant eyes. They flashed and glimmered and shone with every emotion that passed through them. Jareth had fallen in love with Sarah's eyes first. "What are you looking for Sarah?" He whispered suddenly. Then, as if she heard him she looked up, almost directly at him through the crystal.

"_You have no power over me…ever…" _She said clearly, closing her eyes as though it was a prayer.

Jareth chuckled, a devilish grin coming to his lips. "I have more over you then you will ever comprehend." Jareth was determined to win this round, and nothing, not even Sarah's prayers or anger would stop him from having her, all of her.

Sarah opened her eyes, looking around once more. She felt as though a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders when she had said those timeless words, and with renewed strength she began to tidy the books up once more, saving _Volume Two_ for last. She held the small book in her hands once more, and then placed it on the shelf, her courage failing her at the last second.

She turned away from the book shelf and moved to the bed, a small shiver of cold running through her, she was only clothed in a light dress, and this was still an old castle.

"Great accommodations, Goblin King." She muttered, standing for a moment and removing the comforter from the bed, wrapping it around her. Sarah then wondered at the time and moved to the window to investigate. Everything was dark, and while there were stars the constellations were unknown to her.

There was a sudden grinding noise, then several loud pops. Sarah spun around quickly, her eyes widening when the view of a large fire place greeted her. Sarah looked around once more from left to right, and seeing no one else she moved towards it. Sure enough as she got closer it became hotter, so the fire place was no illusion, but rather real. There was one draw back. Above the fire place there was a very life like portrait of Jareth, the Goblin King himself. Sarah scowled at it, drawing back when it seemed to smirk at her.

"You've got to be kidding…" She whispered, shaking her head. _He wants to drive me insane…_

"Far from it." Jareth stood in her doorway; Sarah hadn't even heard it open.

"Don't you knock?"

"Does that mean you're claiming the room?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Sarah shook her head several times. "Far from it. I'm thinking hotel." She stated simply, shrugging her shoulders and turning back to the portrait. "Looks nothing like you."

Jareth let out a hearty laugh, knowing full well that Sarah was lying.

"And have you looked at me so much that you can tell?" He teased. He watched as Sarah blushed, knowing that she walked right into his comment.

"Of course not!" She hissed, turning back to face him.

"No, of course not." He echoed, leaning against the door frame.

"Why are you here?" She asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"You did inquire as to the where abouts of your friends, so I've brought you a gift."

Sarah eyed him suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It's a crystal-"

"Of course it is!" She bit out, cutting him off. Jareth just smile once more and held the clear, shiny bauble out to her. With an eyebrow raised, Sarah took a step towards his outstretched hand. "How does it work?" She asked after just looking at it for another moment.

"You simply ask, and it will show you."

Sarah gingerly plucked the crystal from his gloved hand and held it to her heart for a moment, her head lowered as though thinking. Finally raising the crystal to her gaze she said in a clear voice. "Show me Ludo…please."

With a small spark the crystal revealed Ludo, the big, fuzzy and friendly Ludo. Only Ludo didn't look at all happy. Sarah could only see his face, nothing else.

"What's going on?" She cried, looking up at Jareth.

"Ask specific, always ask the right questions."

Sarah glared, and then thought. "What is happening to Ludo?" She asked quickly. The view of the crystal seemed to back up and it showed her old friends surroundings.

Ludo was in the forest that they had passed through, and he wasn't alone. Although it was quite dark Sarah could see familiar figures around him, tormenting Ludo with threats of the removal of various body parts.

"No! Ludo doesn't like the dark! And he doesn't like them!" Sarah looked up at Jareth.

"What have you done? Why is he there?" She stamped her foot, waiting for Jareth's answer.

"Simply because I wished it to be so." He said with a small shrug.

Sarah shook her head, a sudden feeling of dread overcoming her as she thought of her other two dear friends.

"Show me what is happening to Sir Didymus!" She commanded.

With another spark the crystal showed Didymus, looking dejected and much older with a sword in his hand.

"What's wrong with him?" She watched as he raised the sword, then it was knocked out of his hand by some invisible force. Didymus shook his head then howled in defeat.

"He can never win again Sarah." Jareth whispered harshly as he came up behind her.

She shook with anger and sadness for him, and then jumped when Didymus suddenly sneezed, a strange looking flower suddenly under his nose. "And he's allergic to that beauteous little flower." Jareth said with a vicious smile.

Sarah shook her head over and over again. "What about Hoggle?" She whispered, the question directed at Jareth.

"Ask, and find out, pet." There was that word again.

Sarah took a deep, shuddering breath, the words coming out of her mouth in a barely audible tone. "Show me what is happening to Hoggle…"

He was upside down as the spark receded, covered in a brown, oozing liquid. He shook his head, one of his hands holding his nose, his stomach heaving as though he was going to vomit.

"Where is he?" There were now tears in Sarah's eyes, she had already guessed the answer, but prayed to be wrong.

"You already know." Jareth whispered, one of his fingers brushing a tear from Sarah's cheek. He put it to his lips as though kissing it. "I promised him once that I would make him a prince if you ever kissed him," He leaned closer, his lips on her ear. "So you see Sarah, this is really your doing."

Sarah was crying now, the tears running down her cheeks freely. "No…not me…" Her shoulders shook as her head lowered, the crystal falling from her fingers, but popping like a bubble when it touched the carpeted floor.

Jareth watched as little by little Sarah Harris, former Sarah Williams, champion of the Labyrinth broke. He watched as she sank to her knees before him, not bowing, at least not yet. "See Sarah, I can be cruel."

When Sarah had the courage to look up again, she was alone.

**Authors Note: I bet alot of people really want to smack me, but you got to admit, its good! More to come with a lil twist! MB**


	9. Just like your mother

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Labyrinth**

Sarah retreated into the darkest place of her heart. She sat on her bed, her head lowered in her arms, the crystal sitting just at her feet.

It had been four hours since Jareth's cruel secrets had been revealed, and Sarah had not moved from the spot she now occupied. Goblin servants had entered baring trays of food, and they now sat untouched on a small table, cold and forgotten.

Jareth watched her from his false eyes, the eyes of the painting that hung in her room. He had a tight, compressed feeling in his chest, and his breathing was shallow as he simply concentrated, willing her to move, to show some outward sign of life.

"She is not a triumph if she dies!" He hissed to himself, pulling his gaze away from her pathetic form. He stalked around his own quarters, goblins dodging his shiny black boots. The occasional yelp would be heard from one who got his toes stepped on, but the high-pitched noise escaped Jareth's ears. "I will not give up! She will bow down to me, and only me!"

What was also escaping Jareth's attention, was that he missed the fierce, piercing green that Sarah's eyes adopted when she was winning, the set of her chin when she had defeated him, the way she stood so tall every time she though that she was about to best him. He missed Sarah, but there was no telling the great goblin king that, after all, he already knew everything.

Sarah heard the door open and close once more, but she didn't move, she didn't open her eyes, she stayed completely still. She listened, but she didn't hear any footsteps, not even the usually noisy breathing of the goblins was heard. She had been crying for her beloved friends for hours, now she had no more tears left, and no more remorse was forth coming- but her anger was slowly creeping in with every minute that went by.

The various verbal barbs that Jareth had dealt her, what he had done to her brother, to her friends and finally what he was now trying to do to her. Sarah's rage was building, a slow, steady fire that was preparing to become a raging inferno.

So she let it build.

She sat quietly, letting everything sink in, letting it stew. She didn't move when the sound of footsteps finally reached her ears. But she waited, listened. She forced her body to remained relaxed as the easily recognizable figure approached her.

She could smell the magic that charged and flared around him, she could hear his graceful, cat-like movements. What he could hear was the rage pounding in her heart, her readiness to attack, to pounce, to savagely tear him apart until there was nothing left.

Jareth looked at her, she didn't even seem to be breathing. He reached a gloved hand out, placing it on her shoulder. "Sarah." He said firmly, determined to get her to move, to fight back, just so that he could break her again.

She moved.

Sarah grabbed his wrist tightly, her fingers like a vice around him. She pulled him closer quickly, the other hand going around his throat, her nails digging in.

Jareth's expression turned from shock to almost a pleased look, then to anger. With his free hand he grabbed the arm that held him captive, digging his thumb into her elbow joint. He watched as Sarah fought back a cry of pain, but released his wrist.

She hissed at him, digging her nails into the tender flesh of his neck, watching as the Goblin King actually winced. Rather then dislodged her hand he grabbed both of hers and propelled her backwards. Sarah's head hit the stone wall with a thud, but her hold on his neck did not loosen. He put both of her hands over her head and drove her into the mattress so that she was lying on her back. He sat upward, pulling his neck out of her reach, listening as her nails tore his flesh. Her eyes were lit up, her cheeks red with anger, this was the Sarah Jareth wanted, this was the one he wanted to break over and over again.

He held onto her wrists with one hand and touched the other to his neck, looking at the shining liquid that stained his leather gloves.

"You're a wonderful actress Sarah," He leaned forward, pressing his knee into her stomach, watching as she winced, but bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to scream. He moved closer to her, leaning over his knee that pressed harder and harder. He leaned in until their lips almost met once more, her labored breathing warm against his face. "Just like you mother."

**Authors Note: I am SOO sorry for the extreme delay! But I have moved about three times in two monthes, crazy I know! But here it is, the next chapter, and now that I am a little but more settled, there shall be more! Enjoy and please R&R MB**


	10. Lie or Truth

**Disclaimer- Alrighty! As always, I own nothing Labyrinth!**

Sarah froze, her eyes wide, the fury replaced by shock. She attempted to take a deep breath, but his knee pressing on her made that simple movement rather difficult.

She turned her green gaze to where his knee was, then back to his mismatched, smirking eyes. "You're hurting me." She breathed, trying to shift under his weight.

Jareth shook his head, a series of 'tsk, tsk' sounds coming from his cruel lips.

Those lips had lied to her, had given her empty promises, and now they dealt the worst insult of all. She wanted to remove them from his face, to remove his smirk, his cruel words. She wanted to erase his existence from her memory, to start all over again.

"Impossible dreams." He whispered. "Is that what you want Sarah?" He leaned back, and then removed his knee from her stomach, but kept his hold on her wrists. He was above her now, on his knee's straddling her.

Taking a deep breath she winced, her stomach protesting being stretched so far. She sucked in a breath, forcing herself to relax; his close proximity was doing this to her head. _Think clearly…_She whispered to herself, meeting his gaze once more.

"Keep her out of this Jareth." She stated very clearly, very commandingly.

Jareth chuckled, his free hand moving to the collar at her neck. "So the pet gives orders to the Master?"

He watched as she cringed, the anger that he knew so well coming back into her eyes and he felt his spirits lift with the way her eyes brightened.

"I am not your pet, Goblin King." She hissed.

He looked down at her, then around, a mock concern lightening his voice. "But my _pet_, I don't see any other humans about! You are the minority here, used as slaves, as play things." His voice turned to steel as he squeezed her wrists together; his smile wicked, but somehow playful at the same time. "You should be thanking me Sarah, have I not given you a home? Nice things? And your precious books?"

"I don't want anything from you."

Jareth sighed, shaking his head, wisps of blond hair moving around his eyes as he grimaced. "What a pity Sarah."

"What's so pitiful now?"

"That you don't have a choice."

He moved off of her slender body her easily, but brushed one of his thighs against hers for good measure, watching as the blush rose in her cheeks. She may hate him, oh yes, he could feel that, it radiated off of her in waves. But she wanted him. He watched as she sat up quickly, rubbing her wrists, a small grimaced covering her eyes as she tenderly touched her stomach, she would be bruised, but Jareth was not concerned, humans healed quickly enough.

"Now then, the question on your mind Sarah, is what do I intend to do with you?" He began to pace. "And it is of course a valid one."

Sarah just nodded, staying seated on the bed, but watching him through lowered lashes, not missing a single movement, her distrust growing with every pace he took.

"Well, I intend to keep my promise to you of course, and you eventually will give me what I want."

"What are you talking about Jareth?" She asked exasperated, at this point she would take her ex-husband over the Goblin King any day."

"To give you everything you want of course, we have discussed this already!" He stated bluntly, turning to face her. "Or do you need to be reminded Sarah?"

Sarah could feel herself blush as he dropped the reminder of their kiss, of his touch; it was as though he fed the memories into her mind. She just nodded then looked up at him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"As long as I be your slave, love you, fear you, and do as you say," She shook her head, her long hair brushing over her shoulders. "Is that not what you had in mind Jareth?"

"Very well put Sarah, yes, it is exactly what I want." He said very somberly. He came to stand before her, looking down at her.

When Sarah did not meet his gaze he lifted her chin with his unstained glove. He watched as she winced when she looked at his neck, the blood making streaks on his white shirt, then as her eyes met his, unapologetic, and like jade ice.

"Love with fear, is not love." She said simply, her voice sad, and far away.

"So you say." Jareth replied. He moved away from her then, thoroughly disgusted with her and with himself. Her for simply not doing his bidding as other do- unquestioned and with himself for not finding an easier way to get everything he wanted.

He was nearly to the door when her voice stopped him.

"How do you know about my mother?" It was barely a whisper, but it was enough to put a smile back on his face. Should he conjure another story? Or perhaps the _truth_?

Jareth turned to her, folding his arms across his chest he leaned against the door, putting one foot over the other. "I think the question it Sarah," He put in a dramatic pause, licking his lips. "Was your first time here, really your first time here?"

He watched as her lovely eyes widened, her beautiful lips parted in a silent response. "I shall let you ponder that for the evening." He gave her a mock bow, then exited her room, silence following him out.

**Authors Note- Okay, crazy I know, but I had to explore all possibilities, and I noticed no one really does a whole heck of alot with her past, so yeah... I would love comments on this chapter especially, tell me what you think! Thanks so much! MB**


	11. Only he can save you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth**

And ponder it Sarah did, over and over again she twisted every possibility. She had no choice but to assume that Jareth was lying, he was the father of lies it seemed.

But still, it nagged at her in a persistent voice. _What if he isn't?_

_And if he is?_

_Then there is no harm in going over possibilities is there?_

_Don't you remember Sarah?_ Her logical voice prodded. _He wants to win, would he not use any means necessary? _

_But what if he is using it assuming I would think he was lying? So therefore I would never found out the truth because I thought he was lying?_

She paused in mid circle, a low moan coming from her throat. Sarah placed her head in her hands, and then looked up again, running her fingers through her hair.

"I am going to ask him," She said out loud to herself. "Tomorrow, I am going to ask that…that degenerate! And if he doesn't tell me I'll…" She paused once more, only this time in mid-sentence. "I'll have nothing."

Sarah looked around the room once more, its elegance, its fireplace, and the bed, all of it, was a constant reminder of where she was and of whom she was with. Shaking her head she recalled the ballroom scene, how it wasn't real. But all of this was. No peach, no dancers, no masks, just the room and just the King who had imprisoned her here.

Sarah moved off of the bed and towards the fire place. She looked into the flames, watched as they danced, swayed, swirled. "I have to fight, or I'll lose myself…" She whispered. She looked down at her hands, Jareth's blood dried on her skin, coloring them a reddish brown. She examined her nails closely, noticing chunks of his skin stuck underneath them. Sarah shuddered with repulsion. She moved away from the warmth of the fire and into the bathroom that she was forced to share with the goblin king.

She poked her head in first, checking to see if he was in it or not, and then entered, moving to the sink. Sarah washed her hands, rubbing them against each other vigorously, watching as the white suds turned pink, then watched as Jareth's blood mixed with soap and water swirled down the drain. She turned her focus to her nails then, picking at them until she was sure that all of the skin was out from underneath them.

While Sarah vigorously washed her hands Jareth sat on his bed, completely nude, weaving another spell of his own. He smiled at his handy work as magic that only he could see flowed into the bathroom, surrounding Sarah's head, entering her mind as she washed her hands. With another wicked smile he eased himself under the covers, and closing his eyes the Goblin King promptly fell asleep.

Sarah felt dizzy for just a moment. The room seemed to spin, then as quickly as it came on it was gone. She looked around and then down at the swirling sink. "Probably just the water…" She whispered, her brow furrowed. She turned off the tap and dried her hands then quietly moved back into her room.

Sarah looked through the clothing provided for her then settled on a simply dark green night gown. It had spaghetti straps and an empire waist. The length was only to just above her knees but it was comfortable enough, the fabric soft against her skin. She was beginning to feel tired, and with no idea of what time it was she slid her body under the covers and laid her head on the pillow. Closing her eyes Sarah was soon asleep.

_"Why didn't you save us Sarah?" Hoggle stood before her bed, his face torn, bloodied. "Why didn't you need us?" _

_Sarah sat up looking at him. "But…Hoggle! It's not my fault! Jareth did it to you!" _

"_We hate you Sarah, no one can save you." She turned, looking at the foot of the bed Sir Didymus was there._

"_Only Jareth can, but he won't." Hoggle said with a vicious smile. "You hate him." _

_Sarah pulled the covered up to her chest, tears poured down her cheek. "No…he did this to you!" She cried out, moved further into the pillows, trying to bury herself. _

"_Sarah…" She looked at Hoggle, then up, seeing Ludo standing behind him. "Sarah no friend. Sarah Die." All three approached her and Sarah screamed. _

"_He can't keep you safe Sarah." Hoggle hissed in her ear as he pulled on her hair. _

"_The King was your only hope my Lady." Didymus said the last words with a bittersweet tone. "And you lost him!" _

"_No! He did this! Why are you doing this?" Then Ludo's large hand was around Sarah's neck, squeezing, she couldn't breath. _

_I'm going to die!_

Sarah awoke with a scream. She looked around, her hands on her throat but the only thing she felt was the silver choker that Jareth had placed on her neck. Sweat beaded her forehead, her hair was in disarray and she felt as though she couldn't breath. She swung her legs out of the bed and stood, nearly falling. "What…what was that?" She whispered. She looked all over her room then went back into bed. With another shaky breath Sarah told herself it was just a nightmare and closed her eyes once more.

_Sarah stood in the bog of eternal stench. She put her hand over her mouth and nose. "Oh God…I hate this smell." _

"_Then give us your nose!" _

_Sarah turned quickly, it was a Fiery. "No! Get lost!" She moved forward, seeing the old rickety bridge that had collapsed._

"_Then your ears! Give us your ears!" Another voice joined in. Soon there were several Fiery's all around, all coming towards her, a murderous gleam in their eyes. "You cheated! Give us your head!" Their hands reached for her, but talons were in place of their nails. _

"_NO!" Sarah moved closer to the bridge, then taking a deep breath she stepped onto it. "Move quicker…" She prodded herself. "Come on, come on!" She got to the middle of the bridge. Then it fell._

_Sarah screamed. She could hear the Fiery's laughing. She grabbed onto the same branch that she had before. Her hair fell over her eyes and she shook her head, trying to free her sight. "Give us your hands! We'll leave those! Your hands for your head!" They called to her. "C'mon now! No one to save you!" They hollered. _

_Tears fell again from Sarah's eyes. "God!" She called out. "Someone please help me!" _

_A voice then whispered in her ear. "Love me…fear me, be mine…and I can save you." _

_She couldn't see, she couldn't hear. "Just save me…" She cried, her voice quiet, defeated. _

_The branch snapped. _

It had only been twenty minutes since Sarah had gone back to bed, and now she found herself on the floor. She looked around then attempted to stand. Her feet were tangled in the blankets and she fell once more, landing hard on her knees. Her cheeks were drenched in her tears, her body was shaking. She kicked the blankets off and stood, taking shaking steps towards the wall, leaning on it as an insurance that she didn't fall.

Sarah took deep shaking breaths, running her shaking hands through her hair.

_Only he can save you…_ A voice suddenly whispered in her ear. She turned, looking around. No one was there, she was all alone. Sarah sank down onto the floor, huddled up, her eyes wide open and afraid.

**Authors Note: MWHAHA! I seriously love this chapter! Its so dark and evil yet so...seductive in a way! Oooo I love my brain! R&R please! Thanks to all those that have! MB**


	12. Save me

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Labyrinth  
**

When the Labyrinth's sun rose light spilled into Sarah's room through several windows that hadn't been there before. She looked up, the light burning her tired eyes.

Sarah hadn't slept all night, closing her eyes was becoming a nightmare in itself.

The night had been hell, the rage filled; frenzied faces of those whom she had once called friend hounded her. They screamed at her, invaded her mind with perverse and deadly threats. "B-But they wouldn't do that…they love me…"

_You left them._ The voice in her head screamed at her. _You left them all alone, and now you're alone! You'll be lucky if Jareth still wants you after what you said to him! After you made him bleed! _ "No!" She countered, rocking back and forth, wanting to cry but her tears were all dried up. "He did this," She sniffled, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm down, to think rationally. "He did those things to my friends."

_Then why did you ignore them? Why didn't you protect them? You know you could have! You did it! All of it! Spoiled selfish brat! _The antagonistic voice continued. _You're lucky he even wants you at all! You should beg for forgiveness! _

"No! I can't!" She rocked harder. "I won't, he…he…" _What has he done? Offer his love? His power? All of him to you and what did you do? _Sarah began to shake. _Oh you fucked up girly. _The voice was persistent. _Did you ever fuck up! _

"W-what can I do? Can't I save them! Oh God! Please let me save them!"

_Beg for his mercy._

With a slow, disoriented nod Sarah stood on shaking legs. She took a hesitant step towards the bathroom door. She made it to the door, the voice whispering in her head. _Only he can save you. _ Sarah moved into the washroom, then to the door that led to his room.

Opening the door slowly she stepped inside the darkened room. There were two candles lit, casting shadowed light upon the massive bed. Sarah slinked towards it; the only sound she could hear was her own labored breathing. As she approached the bed tears sprung up. She looked around for a moment, noticing that the suns light was shunned by dark curtains. Her green, tearful eyes then turned to the sleeping form on the bed. He looked so peaceful, so calm, and so safe.

She sat down on her knees just before the bed, resting her chin and her arms on the white blankets, their softness surprising her. She sniffled, careful though not to wake up. Sarah felt her eyes droop, but she resisted, she didn't want to see them, she didn't want to hear them, and she didn't want to feel them.

Jareth was already awake. He had woken up the second her hand was on his door knob. Now he just listened to her tears, feel only slightly remorseful that once again he had caused her tears. But excitement also ripped through him and he had to fight for his composure, to stay still and to just wait.

Sarah looked at him sleeping once more, so damned peaceful. She wanted to be at peace, to just sleep. She was so exhausted that the temptation of his soft bed, the temptation of his peaceful face was just too much. She lifted the covers and slid in as quietly and as gently as possible. Once her head hit the pillow she waited, taking deep breathes, gathering the courage to close her eyes.

Sarah was almost asleep with she felt his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. In her half asleep state Sarah turned towards him, his cheek chuckle barely registering in her mind. She rested her head on his arm, unaware that the hand of that arm played with her hair. His other hand rested on her hip.

Jareth smiled as her eyes drooped, yet she was still afraid to fully close them- another thing that she could thank him for. "Shh…" He whispered, kissing her forehead. "You're safe, sweet Sarah, always with me, you are safe." His voice held tenderness, as well as a spell weaved intricately into each syllable. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise then fell slowly until they were completely closed. Within seconds Sarah Harris, formerly known as Sarah Williams, was asleep.

_She swirled, dancing. Her steps were smooth and steady, like the arms that held her. She kept her eyes closed, afraid that if she opened them it would all melt away, and 'They' would return for her. _

"_Open your beautiful eyes, Sarah." His voice was like velvet. She opened her eyes, gazing into his mismatched ones. _

"_You saved me." She whispered. The Goblin King of her dreams smiled. He was kind, loving, but still aggressive, hard. He was everything he should be, he was everything she wanted him to be. _

"_You had only to ask me." He whispered, spinning her around the room. She matched his steps easily, moving with him, as though she were a part of him. _

"_But you were so cruel before." _

Jareth strengthened the spell he had on her dreams.

_Sarah shook her head. "What did I just say?" She asked quietly, and then focused on him dancing with her, his body, his movements. Where his hands touched her burned, she yearned for him, every fiber of her being called for him. _

_Jareth smiled charmingly down at her once more. Then, he was singing to her. _

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you valentine evenings  
though were strangers till now  
were choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars…" _

Sarah was entranced. She knew that she was dreaming, but if her dreams continued to be this sweet, this safe, would she really want to go back?

Jareth watched her smile softly in her sleep, knowing what she was seeing, for he was the cause of all that she felt, that she saw. He moved his hand up her arm, onto her shoulder, smiling himself. "So beautiful, so frail," He put his hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat. "Such a strong heart." He whispered. He then ran his hand over her breasts, then over her firm thigh once more. "And you're already mine Sarah," He smirked as she moaned in her sleep, his Fae presence as well as his touched arousing her.

He smiled once more, leaning towards her, kissing her cheek, her nose, and then her lips. "You just haven't realized it yet." Jareth whispered against her mouth before he softly kissed her once more.

**A/N: Oh my, oh my, oh my! Ok, we are getting towards some more adultishness! Tee hee! Again, I love this chapter, I'm a dork I know! Please R&R! Thanks SO much to all of those who have! MB**


	13. Be my Dream

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Labyrinth**

_Sarah allowed her dream King to twirl her around in his arms, she let him pull her closer, then she let him kiss her. He kissed her cheek, her nose, and then finally her lips. The music was intoxicating, the scent of him was even more so. She looked into his eyes as he hummed, she could feel the vibrations when he pressed his lips to hers. She looked up at him in a strange sort of wonderment as his hand, his strong, safe hand moved over the bodice of her down, and then it was on her thigh, so sure, so strong. _

"_Wake up now." He whispered to her._

Sarah's eyes opened, though she had only been sleeping for ten minutes she felt completely refreshed. She then froze, her eyes looking right into Jareth's, only he wasn't her dream king; he was the cold, callous Jareth of her reality, and he was kissing her. Sarah opened her mouth to object, but Jareth took it as a different kind of opening.

He kissed her deeply and thoroughly, Sarah felt her resolve slowly melting away.

_Always safe with me…_ Those tender words seemed to slowly turn into a curse as his hands; those strong, 'safe' hands stroked her arm, burning her flesh, making her tremble.

"No Jareth…" She said against his lips when he gave her a reprieve. "Not like this…"

Sarah's vulnerability was shining through. Her past, her husband, all of it was crashing down on her. She looked at him with watery eyes and for once, Jareth was sorry. He stopped touching her, stopped kissing her. "I'm I really so repulsive Sarah?" He whispered. He touched her cheek again, surprised when she didn't move away, but rather moved into it.

"Give me one thing Jareth." Sarah whispered, feeling tired again, feeling as though she hadn't slept.

"Anything." And he meant it.

"Be the King of my dreams, just for right now." There was a pleading in her voice that Jareth had never heard before.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her, watching in amazed silence as she snuggled against him, her tears wetting his chest. Jareth kissed the top of her head and then just laid in silent darkness, the candles going out. He laid there with the champion of the Labyrinth in his arms, now asleep. He didn't cast another spell on her, he didn't invade her dreams, he just let her sleep a peaceful, mortal sleep.

**A/N- Short I know! But very much so to the point! No worries though, more action coming up soon! Every herione is intitled to get a little frustrated and needy now and again, yes? Thanks to all who are sticking with me! Love ya! MB**


	14. Perhaps a wish?

**Disclaimer: Nothing Labyrinth is owned by me!**

Time passed exquisitely for Jareth. The woman in his arms was now in a deep, restful sleep. He didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe, but he dared to watch her.

He watched her dreams, not putting any in her mind, but rather keeping all the nightmares away, allowing her to rest, to keep the peaceful, happy looking on her face.

Her face…

Jareth sighed, a mystified looking coming over his face as Sarah moved her face slowly closer to his, snuggling into his shoulder, sighing contently in her sleep. He dared to lean forward, just slightly, putting his lips to her forehead. His eyes widened as Sarah smiled, ever so slightly, in her sleep. "You are with me already…aren't you?" He whispered, laying his head down, content to just watch her.

Underground, only an hour later Sarah woke up snuggled close to the man that had once been nothing but a romantic dream. But he was currently a romantic reality.

She touched the fair flesh of his chest, running her fingers along its smooth, taut skin.

She stopped when she heard his sharp intake of breath. "You are real." She whispered in a sleepy haze, still exhausted.

She looked up into his eyes, surprised by what she saw there- tenderness.

"I have always been real Sarah." His voice contradicted his eyes. His voice was cold, aloof. He blinked, and the tenderness was gone, replaced by the magic that always seemed to swirl in his eyes. "Go back to sleep Sarah, you need your rest."

Sarah nodded sleepily; closing her eyes she quickly fell back asleep.

Sarah woke up once again fours hours later. The heavy curtains were drawn back letting the sun shine through. Her dream king was no where to be seen.

She sat up looking around, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around the massive room once more before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Typical morning after behavior." She muttered, her previous awakening not being remembered.

She wrapped her arms around herself and padded her way to the bathroom, wanting to clean off the sweat, and hopefully the fear, of the night that had just passed.

Sarah paused at the door, knocking on it before she entered, not wanting to catch Jareth while nude. "Not that he would mind." She whispered, shaking off the remainder of sleep in her system.

When no answer was forth coming she entered the bathroom, turning to close the door behind her.

Something splashed.

Sarah's jaw dropped. She pressed her forehead to the cool wood of the door and closed her eyes, the warmth she had felt for Jareth fading away, replaced by good old-fashioned annoyance. "I knocked you cad! I knew-" She spun around.

There was a full tub, but no one was in it.

She approached the tub with caution. Various colored flower petals floated in the water, as did a crystal. She smirked and sat on the edge of the tub, leaning over to pluck the crystal from where it floated. "What are you playing at?" She asked the round globe. As she turned it, it seemed to twinkle mischievously at her.

Sarah looked at it, then at the water. On impulse she dropped it back into the water. It landed with a little _plop_, and then began to almost shiver, as little bubbles detached themselves from it.

Sarah watched fascinated as the bubbles sank to the bottom rather then float to the top. She continued to watch, not really surprised but rather delighted when the water began to steam. She dipped her finger into the water, nodding when the temperature seemed perfect. She plucked the crystal from the water, not surprised when the crystal popped at the touch of her fingers. "Classic Jareth." She mused quietly, unsure wither to be annoyed, or touched. She shrugged her shoulders, figuring that she would figure it out later.

Sarah undressed quickly and slipped into the water. She was careful not to fall asleep among the petals.

It was nearly an hour later when Sarah emerged from the bath. She was once again surprised to find that the temperature had not changed.

Looking around she smiled as fresh, heated towels appeared on the edge of the bathtub. She wrapped one around her body, and then the other one around her hair, sighing with pleasure at the little luxurious she had never really realized existed.

She turned to go to her room when something that had escaped her attention finally caught her notice. The lack of another door.

Where her bedroom door should have been there was nothing but a pristine white piece of paper. Upon touching it, writing appeared, as though an invisible hand was penning it while she held it.

_New arrangements have been made. Your clothes are in my armoire._

Sarah glared at the paper; she plucked it from the wall, bringing it closer to her face for inspection. She sighed, lowering her hand. "I should have known there was a catch."

The note changed.

_You seemed more comfortable in my arms. Therefore I made it a permanent arrangement. _

She blinked in confusion and then grimaced in understanding. "It was one night!"

_Now it's multiple._ The note responded, previous sentences disappearing.

"I don't want to stay in your room Jareth!" She argued.

_Why ever not Sarah?_ Even the writing seemed smug.

"Because I don't trust you!"

_You trusted me last night. _

"I was having a bad night!"

_And with me you'll never have another bad night again._ The note of course leaving out that Jareth was the cause of her bad night in the first place.

"I'll never have sex with you Jareth!" Sarah finally yelled bluntly at the piece of paper in her hand.

_Whoever said anything about that? Where is your mind at my dear?_ Sarah knew that he must have been grinning.

"I won't argue this Jareth! Give me my room back!"

_Speaking of argument, why are you arguing with a piece of paper?_

Sarah blinked. She then looked around blushing. When she turned her attention back to the note all it said was:

_New arrangements have been made. Your clothes are in my armoire. _

Only this time neatly added was:

_No arguments!_

_King of YOUR Dreams. _

Sarah then crumpled the note and tossed it at the wall. The note of course un-crumpled itself and reattached itself to the wall.

_That wasn't very mature._ It now wrote.

_You want maturity?_ Sarah thought to herself. Truth be told she didn't feel like being very mature at all. "Bite me Jareth!" She countered angrily, stalking to his bedroom door and flinging it open.

Jareth was of course standing right there.

He was wearing all back, putting emphasis on his paler complexion and light hair. He wore a black shirt that was open at the chest revealing the amulet that he always wore. It puffed out at the sleeves, tightening around his lower arms. He wore the usual leggings only back, 'the bulge' not escaping Sarah's attention. And then of course the black boots and black gloves.

One eyebrow was raised and he smirked. "Is that a request Sarah? Or perhaps a wish?" He took s step forward, one arm resting above his head on the doorway, effectively blocking Sarah's escape root.

"I would like to get dressed Jareth." She retorted, attempting to duck under his arm and go past him. Jareth of course simply lowered his arm, once again blocking her path.

"You didn't answer my question Sarah."

She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.

"It's an Aboveground expression, signifying disdain or anger and annoyance towards one individual." She emphasized the last two words.

Jareth once again raised an eyebrow. "A simple yes or no, if you will Sarah?"

She narrowed her eyes once more, a gesture that was becoming as common as his smirk.

"What do you think Jareth?" She questioned, looking up at him and then at the arm that blocked her way.

With that common smirk Jareth lifted his arm and moved slightly to one side, allowing Sarah to squeeze through.

She ducked down and moved quickly past him into his room. He stopped her cold with what he said next.

"I think that you'll be saying yes soon enough Sarah." He didn't say it in a smug tone, there was no emotion to his voice. He said it as though it were a cold hard fact.

Sarah didn't turn, she didn't respond. Instead she continued towards the armoire.

She didn't know what bothered her more. That he was right, or that he had the talent to prove her wrong.

**Authors Note: Again it took time! But I like this chapter, it has amusement and some sweetness! Thanks to all who are R&Ring! MB**


	15. Dance with me

**Authors Note: I do not own anything Labyrinth. **

Sarah tried to forget what Jareth had bluntly stated as she dug through the armoire. She looked for something to wear, something that would suit her mood.

"Have you screaming yes." She mocked bitterly. She groaned in frustration as she pulled out a simple gown.

The gown was a dark green color that matched her eyes; her angry eyes.

"Suits my mood well enough." She stated to nobody with a definitive nod of her head. Sarah then pulled the towel off of her head, letting her still damp hair cascade down her back. She just tossed the raven mass aside and grabbed fresh undergarments and a pair of slippers that matched the dress.

The dress itself had an empire waist. From there the fabric split down the middle of the body, revealing cloth of the same material, but it was gathered, creating a very gracefully flowing effect when one walked. The sleeves were tight on her arms, covering the majority of her hands. Only her fingers peeked out cutely.

Sarah was sitting on the bed putting her slippers on when a quiet knock came. "Come in!" She called in a slightly irritated voice.

Her eyes lifted in surprise as her lisping goblin friend, Meegli, appeared. He looked at her nervously, a brush in his hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sarah smiled apologetically at him. "I though tit was someone else!" She gestured for him to some close. With a crooked smile the little goblin came closer to the bed. "What can I do for you Meegli?" She asked with a cheery smile. Her spirits had almost instantly risen with the appearance of her little friend.

"I-I came to do your hair Mith Tharah…" He replied, holding the brush out for her to see. "The Mathter athked me too…"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. She was about to decline when she noticed how much he shook, afraid that she might so just that. So instead she nodded and patted the bed. "Alright, you just sit up here and do whatever you want with my hair." She said with a bright smile. Meegli returned her smile and with all the grace a goblin could manage he hopped up onto the bed.

The little goblin proved to be quite talented. Within twenty minutes Sarah's hair was half up and in very becoming waves that spilled over her shoulders. Meegli had also sprayed her hair with what he called 'home concoction'. It made the waves stay in place no matter what Sarah did, and her hair smell of vanilla, as well as some sweet flower that she didn't recognize.

Sarah praised the little goblin as the smell of her own hair wafted around her. Meegli blushed as well as any goblin could have and then bowed. "Thank you Mith Tharah!" He then scurried to the door, quickly pausing to add. "Mathter ith waiting in hith thudy for you."

"Alright, thank you Meegli."

Sarah stepped into Jareth's study ten minutes later. She approached his desk, watching as he wrote furiously, and then turned whatever he was writing on into a crystal. The glowing sphere then charged through the door that Sarah had just entered through.

Sarah had taken her time on purpose, building herself up for a verbal battle. Her determination to free her friends had grown with the horrific nightmares. She just had to find a bargaining chip that didn't include a bed.

"Jareth." Sarah's voice took on a hardness that she had thought she lost when she had been married. The sound of her own voice was giving her courage.

"You're not to think about him any more Sarah." Jareth said suddenly, not looking up from his paper work. "He was nothing but a waste of flesh."

_Was?_ Sarah shook herself mentally, and then said stonily. "No arguments there."

"Good."

Sarah bristled slightly, taking a deep breath she stated. "I want you to free my friends, and tell me about my mother."

Jareth paused. He put his quill down and leaned back in his massive chair, threading his fingers together. "You're asking me to release known traitors? They are a danger to the kingdom." He said in a cold tone, watching her eyes for a reaction.

They seemed to flare up, but her face remained calm.

"Are they a danger to your kingdom, or to your pride?" She countered neatly.

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle at her candor. He put his feet up on the desk, leaning back taking on an air of pure relaxation. "You still believe that you have control, don't you Sarah?"

She looked at him blankly. "You brought me here against my will, you destroy my friends, take away my room," She touched her fingers to the collar around her neck. "You've imprisoned me, what control do I have Jareth?"

"Non Sarah," _That you at least know of._ "I just wanted to hear you admit it."

Sarah nodded then taking a deep breath she asked. "What would it take Jareth?"

"For what?" He asked innocently, but as always his eyes held the real meaning.

Sarah played along, Hoggle's voice suddenly coming into her head.

_It's hopeless asking you anything!_

_Not if you ask the right question!_

"What will it take for you to free my friends, and tell me about my mother?"

Jareth's expression turned serious, he brought his legs down and stood. Moving to the front of the desk he leaned against it, one gloved hand against his mouth as he thought the other one across his chest.

Sarah held her breath for what seemed like forever. Jareth looked up finally.

"Which one would you want first?"

"My friends of course!" She replied without hesitation.

"Then I shall ask one thing for all three of them. I think that sounds more then generous."

"Name it." Her hope was once again coming back to her. She clutched her hands tightly in front of her.

"Dance with me."

Sarah looked shocked for a moment. She knew what dancing with Jareth could, and most likely would, do to her.

_But I owe them…_ Sarah nodded with a conclusive, yet sad smile.

Jareth offered a small smile in return. "As I thought." He then turned back to the desk, and seating himself he was soon busy as work again.

"What about my mother Jareth?"

"Hmm?" He didn't even look up.

"What will it take for you to tell me about my mother?"

He paused once more. His eyes on the writing, then on hers. "Time Sarah, I'll tell you what it will take in time."

Sarah nodded, with a small sigh she turned to leave.

"I expect you to be ready for our dance tonight Sarah."

She turned back to him and nodded. She then retreated back to their room. The one that she was still forced to share with him.

The woman she saw in the mirror shocked her. Her dress was white, tight on the bodice, down to her hips, creating the effect of a long torso. The skirt was only slightly puffy, flowing just past her toes. It swayed like a bell when she walked. The top of the gown was cut in a straight line along her chest in a halter style. She wore long gloves that reached all the way up to her upper arm.

Her hair was down and curled into neat, thick ringlets. Meegli had made it shimmer like the stars that were now out. It smelled sweeter then before as well, it was subtle yet intoxicating even to her.

Her face was almost clean of makeup. She wore only eyeliner. Meegli had created a smoky affect around her eyes, making the green stand out in a fiery way. Her lips were painted with a clear gloss, making them seem fuller, and thoroughly kissable.

She ran her hands over the skirt of her gown, her fingers then attentively touched the collar around her neck. "Mith?" Meegli's voice broke into her reverie.

Sarah turned to look at him, her eyes not quite clear.

"Yes?"

"It'th time…"

Sarah felt the collar almost vibrate with impatience. "So it is." She took one last look in the mirror and then moved towards the door, her head held high.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Mwhaha! Ok, so its not a really evil chapters, but yay stuff! MB**


	16. You made me

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Labyrinth**

The room looked like spun silver with a hint of an exotic jungle. The floor shone, Sarah could see her reflection upon looking down. Her slippers made only a whisper as she glided to the center of the room. Vines hung from the ceiling, flowers of an unknown origin blooming before her eyes. Their petal's then fell, soundlessly, like snow. Before they hit the floor they just vanished, replaced by more that followed suit. Large marble pillars were also adorned with vines that curved around their great length. Sarah looked closer at the flowers that bloomed from those vines, her smile growing. They were lilies.

Shades of yellow and white lilies grew from the vines, the very sigh taking Sarah's breath away.

The room was smaller then the firs tone Sarah had danced with Jareth in. She doubted that anyone else would be joining them though.

And that was alright with her.

She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, suddenly nervous. She then felt his warm breath on her ear. "Come and dance with me."

She turned in his arm's his hand was on her waist, holding her closer to him. His other hand took her with a firm grasp. She rested her hand on his shoulder, and curled her fingers around the hand that held hers.

She was looking down though, her eyes focused on the tow of her white shoes. Jareth smiled, he took his hand from her waist and captured her chin, bringing her gaze to his.

One she was looking at him, and only at him he began to move. Jareth's movements were graceful, fluid. His eyes stayed on hers, fastened together as the music played softly in the background. He didn't sing to her, he didn't have to. The words were already in her mind, flowing softly together with the notes.

Sarah could feel the energy all around her; it was like an electric fire in her veins. Her eyes refused to move away from his as he twirled her around.

The petals caressed their skin like a lovers touch. Jareth pulled Sarah's body closer to his. He held her very close, their bodies brushing intimately close. She didn't fight him, she didn't want to anymore. Jareth leaned down, closing his eyes he breathed in, taking in all of her. "Why would you want to in the first place?" He whispered in her ear. She could feel him warm breath and she closed her eyes, a soft sigh coming from her lips.

Jareth moved so that he could see her once more. Her face was gentle, her eyes held the look of a woman in love. He smiled, leaning closer to her lips. When she didn't pull away he smiled again, and captured her lips.

Their dancing paused. Nothing existed but the two of them, their lips moving against one another as the petals fell around them. Jareth's hands moved up her torso to her neck. He moved his lips along her jaw, leaving her breathless. He buried one hand in her hair, the other one returning to her waist as he trailed his lips over her neck, her collar bone. "You taste just like a dream." He whispered, moving back to her lips once more. He kissed her deeply, erasing the gloss that Meegli had applied, messing up the hair that Meegli said could not be messed. The music still played, but the only music that was in Jareth's ear was the beat of Sarah's heart.

Sarah felt a whirlwind around her. It was an emotional hurricane every time he touched her, every time he was near her senses were not to be trusted. But she didn't want to trust them anymore; she didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted to forget herself. It was magic. _Magic?_

Sarah then stumbled, breaking their kiss. Jareth's arms were around her waist instantly, steadying her on her feet. Sarah curled her hand into the lapel of his jacket. She hadn't noticed before, but he wore the same outfit he had when they had first danced. She simply stood with her hand clinging to his jacket, the other hand resting on his heart; the steady rhythm helping her to slow her breathing.

Jareth held her. His gloved hands stroked her hair in a loving manner while she calmed herself. "Do you even have an answer for me Sarah?"

_ What was the question?_

She looked up at him, her green eyes now wide and fearful. _Why would you want to?_ She touched one hand to the silver collar around her neck. "I'm your salve," She began, very quiet. "I fear you, I do as you say." Her eyes then seemed to cloud over with a strange, mournful sadness. "And?" Jareth probed, his tone almost desperate, thinking he was finally going to have his victory over her.Sarah said nothing. Her gaze was just steady, burning into his own. He gripped her tightly on her upper arms, taking a step away from her so he could look at her fully. "Why can't you say it Sarah?" He whispered harshly. "I feel it coming from your heart. It's intoxicating how strong it is."

Sarah just looked at him for a moment before she spoke again. "What is more important to you Jareth?" She whispered. "My love or your triumph?" Her question took him by surprise.

Jareth had been neatly backed into a corner. Sarah had once again gained a win against him. He took another step away from her, moving his hands away. With a wave of his fingers the beautiful room disappeared.

The flowers were gone, the petals, even the beautiful, pure light that had filled the room seemed to evaporate. Dust settled on the ground. The room was now a cold, empty one made of stone. Sarah shivered in the gloom, Jareth barely visible with whatever light was provided, and she couldn't see the source of it.

She shook her head, stepping further away from him. "Another tantrum?" Her tone was challenging. She wrapped her arms around herself as she kept her gaze on him, almost demanding his return gaze.

Jareth moved towards her with astonishing speed, his hands seizing her once again. "You think you've won Sarah?" He whispered menacingly. "I know your heart, I've always known. You refuse to be honest even to yourself. Are you still dreaming?" His tone was accusing, but her eyes were as well.

"I know my heart Jareth, but I also know my mind. You're a spoiled child, convinced of his own superiority." She raised her arms in an attempt to break away, but he held firm.

"I am the child Sarah?" His voice was now soft, but something truly horrifying lay underneath. He leaned down once more, burying his face in her mussed hair, taking all of her in once again. "I am not the one who was afraid to live for the majority of my life," He whispered. "I am not the one who lived with an animal, and simply stayed, tortured every night because I was a coward."

Sarah froze in his grip. He moved closer, almost nuzzling her ear. "W-what are you doing?" She choked out in alarm, feeling her body respond to his once more.

"Do you think I'm using magic Sarah?" He whispered, his tongue teasing her jeweled lobe. He smiled when she shivered. "Do you think the heat you feel in fabricated?" His hot breath was on her ear, doing things to her head, making her forget the rage that he hand instilled in her. He had thwarted her mission to gain the upper hand.

She opened her mouth to reply. No word came out. Her eyes were almost pleading as Jareth moved so he could see her face. "Is it my magic that holds you Sarah? Or your own?"

"You did it." Her voice was thick with emotion, her strength was dissolving.

Jareth smiled cruelly. "Now who is the child Sarah?" With that he left her in the cold room, his foot steps fading into the distance.

The silence that followed was broken only moments later by Sarah's voice, her determined voice. "You made me fall in love with you."

**A/N: Alright, a kiss! Or, rather a serious of kissing, but not quite a make-out...I had a request for more kissing so I threw that in there...it wasn't in the original scheme of things but it fits. Thank you to all those who are sticking with me! Keep the R&R's coming! MB**


	17. Unfold

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Labyrinth**

Jareth avoided Sarah for two days. After their 'dance' Sarah had decided that it was more of a verbal dance as oppose to the physical one, a fact that she found herself unhappy with. Jareth wanted her to surrender, Sarah wanted to be free to choose, and she wanted to be able to choose him.

She was sitting in his sleeping quarters, a room that she still did not consider her own, reading quietly. In her hands was an old, weathered copy of 'Romeo and Juliet', in her opinion Shakespeare's greatest tragedy. She read, her mind working the image of 'Paris' challenging 'Romeo', who was already heartbroken over the supposed death of his love. She sighed as 'Paris' died and 'Romeo' looked at his lost love.

"My only love sprung from my only hate." She whispered; her voice very low, sad. Sarah's mood had quieted dramatically since her encounter in the beautiful ballroom. There had been no word of her friends, and her window, her crystal, had 'mysteriously' disappeared. So she sat in a discontented mood, alone, with no one but the tragic characters in her book to keep her company.

They weren't good enough. She closed her book and leaned back among the pillows, a sigh escaping her lips as the 'Juliet' of her mind died. "Oh happy dagger, indeed." She was stewing now and she knew it. No matter how hard Sarah tried she couldn't remain calm and patient. She went over the entire thing she would have done in 'Juliet's' place. "For one thing, I would not kill myself over Romeo! Romance driven rake!" She tossed the book aside. "For another, I would not run away from home, dragging a poor, babbling nurse behind me to get married to that damned rake!"

"Where's the happy ending Sarah?"

Sarah felt her heart wrench painfully in her chest, her eyes forward instead of to the left, where she know he stood. Her stomach was in a knot suddenly, and she took in a deep breath, forcing herself to relax.

Jareth had a smile on his face, knowing the ache she felt, for he felt it as well, every day. Every time her animalistic husband had touched her wrongly, marring her beautiful body, he died. The want to protect her light, her beautiful, radiant light, her very soul, her heart, was overwhelming. These were the things that he held in his heart, even now as he took a step towards her, her face now turning to look at him, the pain in her eyes there, then gone. _You can't hide your heart_. He said to her silently.

She broke his admiration of her with a tight voice.

"So, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" She folded her arms over her chest as she spoke, her legs swinging over the side of the bed she stood, all in one fluid movement.

Her gown rustled softly, it was pale purple, bringing out her beautiful eyes. It was floor length, like all the gowns he had given to her, but this one had a split in the center, revealing the soft, satin petticoat underneath. Sarah looked at him as he looked at her, waiting for an answer, something she always seemed to be doing.

"Your friends my dear, are in the throne room." He gestured with his normal catlike dramatics to the door. "As promised."

Sarah moved to the door with stunning speed, nearly tripping over her gown. She ran to the door and threw it open, pausing as she got into the hallway. She looked back at Jareth, who stood leaning on one hip, and amused grin on his face. She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes full of stubborn panic as she asked. "Which way is it?"

Tears were in her eyes as both she and Jareth came upon Ludo, Didymus and Hoggle. The three of them stood in a straight line facing her, anxious looks on their faces. Sarah ran ahead of Jareth, laughing and crying at the same time. She threw her arms around Ludo, who seemed to be smiling profusely. In his booming, child-like voice he shouted. "Sawah! Sawah friend!"

Sarah laughed and kissed his cheek smiling at him. She gave him another quick hug as she moved on to Didymus. She leaned down and scratched his ears, smiling tearfully.

"Hello good Sir." She whispered.

"My Lady." Didymus seemed just as emotional, although he was doing well hiding it. He took a step back, removing his feathered hat he bowed to her. "You're even more beautiful my Lady."

Sarah smile and bent down, embracing him fully. She kissed his wet nose quickly before looking at Hoggle and standing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Hoggle was looking at his shoes, unmoving. "I need you Hoggle, in some way, I've always needed you. I just could never admit it."

Hoggle looked up, a small, sad smile on his dwarf lips. "Why didn't you say so?" Sarah laughed as she threw her arms around him. She held him tightly, kissing his cheek. Sarah's bright eyes then opened wide in shock.

"You don't smell."

She put Hoggle at arms length for a moment, looking him over. Sarah then leaned in and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of earth and dust instead. Hoggle looked at her in confusion. He lifted her arm and smelled, then shook his head. "No I don't." He looked past Sarah to Jareth, who was leaning casually on one hop. His smile was sly, secretive.

Sarah rose and followed Hoggle's gaze. She stood at her full height, her eyes narrowing. "You lied to me." She stated bluntly, coldly. Her tone also held something that sounded like disbelief.

"Did you ever question the validity of it Sarah?" He asked her simply, shrugging his shoulders, walking towards the quartet.

"You used them! You used my love for them against me." She said quietly, standing her ground, her hands in tight fists at her sides.

"Of course I did. You played along so well Sarah." He reached out to touch her shoulder, unsurprised when she shuffled back to avoid him. "Come here." He commanded impatiently.

Sarah's choker vibrated against her skin and she moved steadily towards him. She stopped just in front of him; her gaze was forward, looking at his throat instead of at his eyes. She couldn't bear to look at those eyes, the ones that had lied to her again, and again. But he wouldn't allow her to avoid him, not in any way. "Look at me." His voice cut through her heart. Sarah looked up into his lying eyes, her own fighting to maintain a look of frosted earth. "Never did I say it was truth, nor did I say they were free." He looked past her to her three friends. "They have simply been locked up, forgotten until your return."

Sarah could only nod, her eyes still following his. "Are they truly free now, Goblin King?" She watched as his eyes darted back to hers, his annoyance clearly visible.

"Yes Sarah, as long as you stay here." Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, but his voice continued to torment her. "After all, you owe them, don't you?"

"Are you trying to scare me into submission Goblin King?" She asked with her eyes still closed. "I know you can read my mind," She opened her eyes. "So you should be able to tell that you can't scare me anymore." She turned, missing Jareth's scowl. "I'm sorry it took me so long." She smiled at her friends once more, all of which smiled back at her, lending her their strength. She wanted to move towards them, but found that her feet were planted firmly on the cold stone. Hoggle, watching her trying to move, took a step forward instead.

"We'll always be here."

"Should you ever need us fair maiden." Didymus added.

"Sawah friend!" Ludo reiterated with an adorable smile that made Sarah chuckle sadly.

"I'll always need you." She spoke as though she was making a promise, and in her heart she was. She felt Jareth grab her upper arm suddenly, pulling her away from her friends, back the way they came.

He paused only for a moment, looking back at her friends.

"Huggle."

"Hoggle."

"Return to the out gates, the fairies have taken over since you've been…absent." He looked at Didymus and then at Ludo. "The bridge needs to be repaired, sent the rocks away, take the fur ball with you." And with that he steered Sarah through the halls and back into 'their' room. Sarah was holding herself proudly, her head was held high as he closed the door behind them.

"Why do quiet? You got what you wanted, your friends are free."

"So they are." She said quietly. Sarah moved to the book case and plucked Volume 2 form the shelf. "Care to explain this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" His gaze was on the small book in her soft looking hands.

Sarah opened it, her eyes falling on blank pages.

"It's empty. There's nothing in it."

"Then it's not written yet, go back to the beginning."

Sarah nodded absently as she flipped the pages back o the beginning of the book.

"My God." She whispered. Everything was there. From Jareth breaking her window, her tantrum, the lying crystal, everything. "Why have you done this?" She looked up at him, tearing her gaze away from the first kiss he had stolen from her.

"Because it's your own personal fairy tale, your dreams." He watched as she only nodded, mystified. Her emotions once again in turmoil. "I told you I would give you your dreams. Even though you didn't want them." He was standing in front of her once again, his gaze watching hers very closely.

"What do you want from me Jareth?"

"You already know the answer to that Sarah."

"No," She countered, finally looking into his eyes. "You don't want a slave," She whispered. "You don't want to be feared. You want to be-"

"To be loved." He finished for her. His gaze was still hard as she just watched her.

Sarah nodded. She turned away, replacing the book on the shelf.

"Tell me about my mother." She asked calmly, her back to him,

"What do you want to know?"

Sarah smiled sadly, tears coming to her eyes. "Did she wish me away?"

"Yes." She flinched, clenching her fists.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes." He came up behind her, surprised when she leaned against him, her small body trembling.

"Why am I not a goblin?"

Jareth had felt pure sadness when she flinched, compelling him to comfort her as her heart was once again hurt. A crystal appeared in his hand. He brought his arm around her and his hand in front of her eyes, the other hand on her shoulder.

"This is the real beginning of your story Sarah." She turned in his arms, her hand on the wrist that held the crystal. She looked up at him then back at the crystal. Her expression was unreadable as the story unfolded.

**A/N: Sorry it took me soo long! R&R always welcome! Quoted was Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'! MB**


	18. Have a Heart

"_Sarah! I said it was time for bed!" _

_The four-year old child turned her bright eyes to her mother, fear in their innocent, yet bewitching, depth. "But Mommy!" _

"_No! I told you an hour ago to get to bed!" Sarah watched as the most beautiful woman in the world came towards her. She was soon in her mothers impatient arms, being carried towards the bed. _

"_Where's Daddy?" _

"_Not here." Her mother replied bitterly. _

"_But what about my story? Daddy always tells me a story!" She said solemnly. _

"_There is not point Sarah. Happy endings don't exist." _

_Sarah's eyes widened in shock and childish appall. "Yes they do Mommy! Sleeping beauty got one! So did Cinderella!"_

"_Are they real?" Her mother flung the covers over her, placing a teddy-bear in with her. "Hold Lancelot." _

"_But...I can't sleep without a story..." Sarah whispered, holding her teddy-bear tightly._

_Her mother groaned in frustration. "Fine! You want a story?" Sarah nodded her head vigorously. "Very well!" Her mother sat on the edge of her bed, her hands folded demurely in her lap. _

"_There once was a beautiful woman who loved to act! She was so good that every night people would throw roses, shouting about how much they loved her." Her mother flipped her long black hair back in a gesture of vanity_. _"She fell in love. He was nice, handsome and could take care of her. So she married him." _

"_Is that Daddy?" _

"_Don't interrupt."_

"_Sorry..." _

"_So the woman married her prince, but not all is what is seems..." Her mothers voice went lower in a menacing fashion. "She became pregnant, and her prince worked all the time. She was left alone with the baby all day and night. She couldn't go on stage anymore. Even though she loved her baby girl very much," Sarah felt her mother squeeze her hand. " She wanted more." _

_Her mother then stood dramatically, waving her hands as she spoke. "So one night, after her prince had once again called, saying he would be late, and her baby refused to sleep, she became so tired." Her mother lowered her voice once more, creating an ominously low tone. Sarah shrank back, lifting the covers. She concealed all but her eyes with the pink comforter. "So that night she called on the only mane she knew could help her." Her mother turned away from her, throwing her hands into the air. "Goblin King! I wish for you to take my child far away from me!" _

_Lightening flashed. _

_When Sarah's mother turned back around, her baby was no longer in bed. "Sarah?" Her similar_

_eyes grew wide with fear. "Sarah? Baby, stop it! You're scaring Mommy!" Her mother pulled the covers back, feeling all over the mattress for her baby. "Sarah baby please!" Her mother paused suddenly, as glitter flew all around her suddenly, the sound of an opening window grabbing her attention. _

_There stood Jareth, in all of his Kingly glory. "You?" Her mother questioned in a tiny voice, somehow knowing who the strange man was. "Where is my baby?" She put her hands together in a pleading fashion. "Please, where is my Sarah?" _

"_You know very well where she is." Jareth stepped forward, his hands on his hips. _

"_But...it was just a story!" _

"_About you, was it not?" HE smiled cruelly. "She's such a pretty thing. I might keep her just as she is." _

"_No please! Bring her back. Please!" _

_Jareth smiled once more. "Wouldn't you rather be on stage again?" A crystal formed in his hand. "I can give you your dreams." He whispered seductively. _

"_I only want my daughter." Was the whispered reply._

"_Very well." _

_With a wave of his hand they stood in the valley that Sarah herself had stood with Jareth, so many years ago. "She's there, in my castle." _

"_It doesn't look that far." _

"_It's further then you think, and you only have thirteen hours with which to reach the soul of my Labyrinth. If you fail, Sarah will be one of us, forever." _

_When her mother turned around to argue, Jareth was gone. _

_Her mother looked around, searching for the Goblin King, but his voice was simply whispering in her head. "Such a pity." She shook with fear and moved slowly towards the gates. _

_It took her two hours along to find a way in. Sarah watched as her mother ran, just as she had. She began to cry, scream. She called Sarah's name over and over again, but nothing. She moved to punch the wall when there was no answer. She fell through. She had discovered two new ways to run. It took her another hour to start weaving her way through the twisted Labyrinth. _

_She ran as fast as she could through the hedge maze. She could hear screams as she ran, making her move quicker every time she heard them. The hedges eventually turned to stone and she leaned against it, crying. "Oh Sarah! I'm so sorry baby!" She turned to go back, but there was a wall where an opening had been. _

"_No!" She slammed her fists on the wall. "It's not fair!" _

"_Nope! It's not fair!" _

_Her mother turned, there were two doors and four strange guard's in front of her. _

"_You weren't here before..." _

"_We are now! Care to try a door?" _

"_Where do they lead?" _

"_One leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth and the other one..." They all began to 'Ooo' lowly. "Leads to certain death!" _

_Her mother rolled her eyes. "Very dramatic!" And with that her mother barreled through the left door. _

_She fell._

_Her mother had reached the Oubliette , and there she stayed for the remainder of the time. There was no dwarf to help her, no light; just a dark, deep hole._

_Jareth came for her, a sleeping Sarah was laying comfortably in his arms. "You lose." _

"_No!" Her mother leapt up weakly. "Not my baby, please..." _

"_Say goodbye." _

"_Take me instead!" Her mother blurted out suddenly. _

_Jareth raised an eyebrow. "A trade?" _

"_Yes! Let her go home! Take me instead, turn me into a goblin! I don't care! Just not my baby I beg you!" _

"_Still dramatic aren't we?" He looked down at Sarah, already smitten with the beautiful child. "Very well, say your goodbyes." _

_He placed Sarah in her mothers arm. "Wake up darling." _

_Sarah's bright eyes opened. "Mommy?"_

"_Yes baby, its me." _

"_I had a weird dream." She said sleepily. _

"_I know baby, but it was all a dream. Mommy has to go away for awhile now though." _

"_Why Mommy?" The child Sarah was suddenly more awake. "Did I do something wrong?" _

"_No baby, never! I just do. Remember that Mommy loves you. I will always love you Sarah." _

_And then Sarah was no longer in her mothers arms, but back in Jareth's, asleep. "I'll be back for you." Jareth said, disappearing in a haze of glitter. _

_Jareth was back in Sarah's first home, placing the sleeping child in her bed. He put the covers over her, placing Lancelot in the bed with her. He watched her for a few moments and then placed a kiss on her forehead. _

The image faded and Sarah was holding back tears. In closing her eyes they fell, wetting her pale cheeks.

Jareth watched her reflection in the crystal, he watched as she fought so hard for her composure.

He left her along for a few moments, letting her cry. Soon her grief became too much even for him. He took the final step towards her, putting one arm around her shoulders, the other around her stomach, he held her. Sarah turned in his arms, crying freely for the first time. Her soft sobs tugged at Jareth's ancient heart. He held her tighter, resting his head on the top of hers, insure of what to say, or what to do. He wanted to take her pain away. For the first time, Jareth was truly at a loss for words.

They stayed together for some time, even after Sarah had stopped crying. Sarah just needed him, she needed his closeness. She didn't want to be at war now, she didn't want to analyze anything anymore. She just wanted to be.

So their fragile bond strengthened every so slightly as Jareth placed a comforting kiss on the top of her head, waiting for the question he knew to be coming.

Sarah's quiet voice brought it to his always listening ears. "Where is she now?" She sounded so tired, so child-like. Nothing like the smooth, tricky, formidable woman was evident now.

"She's in the city, Sarah." He answered after a moment.

"Does she remember?"

"I believe so."

"...Can I see her?" She sounded so hopeful that Jareth did not have the heart to say no.

**A/N: Hey! I am soo sorry again! College life is crazy! Thank you so much for those of you who are still reading this...even though its taking monthes to post sometimes...I hope you enjoy this chapter, more surprises and such to come! MB**


	19. Like Your Eyes

**A/N : I own nothing Labyrinth!**

The Goblin City was teeming with life, hair, short, ill-mannered life. As the goblins ran too and fro, squawking and cursing at each other, Sarah and Jareth walked at an out of place pace. They moved slowly, very slowly. Sarah felt as though she were walking towards the gallows rather than her mother's home. Jareth was behind her, his cape making a whisper. She found the sound to be a comfort to her, just knowing he was there somehow made things easier. She found her pace increasing.

She stopped suddenly, as though someone had tapped her shoulder. Turning around she looked past Jareth to the castle."_It doesn't look that far."_

"It's always further." She whispered, lost in her private thoughts for a moment. Jareth said nothing as he moved around her, taking the lead. She moved her body around, meeting his knowing gaze. With a small, mutual nod they continued walking. Jareth now led the way, and Sarah's heart was pounding.

All the goblins parted the way for the Goblin King. Their eyes looked on him with fear, and yet a small amount of respect. When their amazingly keen gaze touched Sarah, rasped, sharp whispers could be heard. Words touched her ears such as 'Champion', as well as 'Queen'. The latter made her shudder slightly, for although she knew she had love in her heart for Jareth, she feared him still. She shook her head and looked at them, meeting their almost accusing gaze's. She smiled as the past came to her once more.

"_How's Ludo gonna get in?"_ She almost chuckled as that very house came into view. The long, jagged crack in the wall still there; although clumsily covered with what looked to be duct-tape. "Why haven't you fixed their home?"

Jareth smirked, showing her his cruel visage as he turned. "They did, the only thing that was asked for was the tools to do so Sarah."

"You have a horrid sense of humor." But she smiled non-the-less as they moved on.

Goblins were running about, chasing chickens; one was even riding a goat. Sarah anxiously drank the ambiance of the city in, her spirit, as well as her nerves, rising. She was out of the castle, and she was going to see her mother after almost twenty years. When Jareth stopped walking, Sarah stopped breathing. He turned to her and gestured to the tiny home he stood in front of. Sarah looked at the abode, almost timidly. She could see the above ground influence. Even the outside of the house was clean (which was a contrast to the rest of the city in itself). Flowers grew in cracked pots; these sat on a make-shift table, untouched, yet they grew strongly.

"Lilies…" Sarah touched one gently, feeling the satin soft petal. "How did she get lilies?"

"She asked."

"Why did you say yes? How can they grow here?"

Jareth sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "She told me that you highly favored them. I saw to it that they grew." He spoke as though such charity was an every day practice, but Sarah could see something charming, tender in his eyes. She just nodded however, looking now towards the door.

"Should I knock?"

"That would be polite."

She won't know me…" Sarah whispered. When Jareth said nothing, she turned to him, her eyes beginning to tear. "I'm scared."

"Knock."

"_And the door will open…"_

With a deep breath, and a decisive nod, Sarah once again knocked on an Underground door.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, the sound of the door opening causing her heart to pound harder. A tall looking goblin woman stepped into the door-way. Her skin was a dark brown and had the look of worn leather. Her hair was in disarray, black with streaks of silver. She wore a simple tattered dress of a lighter brown; a stained white apron was tied neatly around her strangely slim waist. It was her eyes that drew Sarah in, that confirmed what she already knew. Bright green orbs looked back at her, meeting with Sarah's own luminous eyes in a fiery sense of recognition. With a choked sob as that sense of recognition sunk into both beings Sarah fell to her knee's throwing her arms around the started Goblin woman. She cried openly, crying harder as she felt the short, chubby arms on her shoulders. She heard her mother begin to cry as well, whispering. "My baby."

Jareth could only watch, shifting slightly. He had never seen Sarah so openly emotional. It disturbed him, yet made him love her even more. He watched as the once human woman pulled away, touching Sarah's tear stained cheek in a loving manner.

"Look at you," She whispered. "All grown up, and so beautiful."

Jareth watched as Sarah took the Goblin's hand, leaning forward and kissing her rough cheek. "I've missed you so much. I don't think I knew how much until now." She whispered slowly. "I always knew, I always knew that you didn't leave me." Sarah kissed her mother once again. Jareth looked at the identical eyes, amazed at the emotion he could see within both.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I should have tried harder." The Goblin said remorsefully, a fresh batch of tears falling over her cheeks.

"It's alright, its okay mom, everything is alright now."

Sarah reveled in using the word 'mom', and using it to address her mother. "You still saved me." Sarah glanced inside her mother's home briefly. "Maybe I can save you now." She whispered absent mindedly, staring at the neat, but grungy home.

Her mothers tear shined eyes then narrowed. "What to you mean Sarah?" She said quickly, looking from Sarah to Jareth. What Sarah couldn't see, was the small smirk on Jareth's face. Instead of looking at him, she continued to speak to her mother.

"I can get you back to the Aboveground." She watched her mother's eyes wide, her chubby hands started to shake.

"Look at me Sarah!" She placed her short finger on Sarah's chin. "I can never go back!"

Sarah smiled and took her mother's hand once more. She gave it a slight squeeze. "Let my try for you, please mom."

"How?" Sarah could see the spark of hope in her mother's eyes.

"A switch." She replied in a simple manner. Her mother began to vigorously shake her head, but Sarah just smiled and stood, releasing her mother's hand. "It will be alright, trust me." She whispered the last part. She turned, taking a deep breath, her eyes moving to Jareth.

Jareth hadn't been paying full attention to the conversation between mother and daughter, until Sarah had spoken of saving her mother. His interest had instantly become peaked. The thoughts coming from her still shocked him though. He turned his mismatched gaze to hers, noting the determined set of her lips. "Dangerous thoughts Sarah." He said quietly.

"I have to Jareth."

"Do you know what you ask?"

"It's my turn. I have a chance to be a daughter."

Jareth could only nod, speaking quietly still. "Then ask what you will of me."

"Return my mother to the Aboveground, as a human, and I will stay here with you, for as long as you wish me too, in return."

Sarah flinched slightly as her mother's anguished wail flooded the air. She watched as the goblin woman ran past her, going on her knees before Jareth.

"Please your highness! Please don't grant her wish! Please, I beg of you!" Her mother bowed her head, her skinny shoulders shaking as she began to sob once more.

Jareth only smiled, there was something feral in his eyes that made Sarah shudder.

"What's said is said." A crystal formed in his hand. He savagely threw it at Sarah's mother.

The goblin before him began to transform. Her brown limbs grew long, her frizzy hair straightened and even darkened a little; some silver streaks remained, showing her age. Finally, her skin began to soften, growing lighter as well. When her head rose once more, she was human again. She touched her hands. Slow moving fingers ran up her arm, her neck, and finally her face. Her mouth opened in shock. For the unnumbered time that day, Sarah's mother cried.

Jareth looked at Sarah's eyes. They were as tearful as her mothers. He smirked at the family resemblance. Sarah mouthed "Thank you." And he only nodded. He folded his arms across his chest, watching Sarah wrap her arms around her mother.

"You're back." Sarah whispered, running her fingers through her mother's smooth hair.

"My God…" Jareth watched Sarah's mother intently. He smirked as her eyes began to widen, the longevity of the situation settling in. "My baby! Oh Sarah! My poor baby!" She pulled away from Sarah for a moment, brushing her hair out of her eyes; she brushed her tears away as well in a motherly fashion.

"It's alright mom, everything will be alright now." He mother smiled, a gesture that made more tears come. Sarah took a deep breath, wiping them away with the back of her hand.

"I thought that was my line Sarah." Her mother whispered, cupping Sarah's cheek. "I love you."

And then she was gone.

Sarah blinked in confusion. Her eyes searched the area where her mother had just stood. She even put her hands out in front of her, touching nothing but air. Her disbelieving gaze then turned to the crystal keeper. His face gave her nothing, as it had so many times before.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Jareth still didn't move, her didn't speak. He just watched her.

"I didn't…I wanted to…" Sarah's voice cracked, she sucked in huge gasps of air, trying not to break down once more. Tears flowed freely, making Sarah wish that there were no more tears left in her to cry. "How can you be so cruel?" She whispered, her entire body trembling.

Jareth was aching inside. Each tear broke into his icy heart, scorching it with guilt. He had maintained his heart for centuries, and now that she was here, crying before him, he wanted nothing more than to ease her pain. Yet his hands lowered to his sides and his smiled cruelly. "Have I not told you Sarah?" He stepped towards her, longing to touch her, to hold her, but he did none of these things. He watched as she stepped back from him, hating the way she trembled. "Like your eyes," He gestured for her to step forward. The collar vibrated against her skin, and she stepped forward. "I too, can be cruel."

"So cruel." She whispered in agreement. She looked up at him, her eyes drying slowly. She nose was red, her eyes puffy, but she still began to exude strength.

It hit him like a wave as she replied to his bait.

"Very good."

**A/N : Hello, hello, hello! Guess what?! About 2 months to go and then I can actually relax and do this more often! Thank you again, all, for reading and for those who reveiw! I really appreciate it! 'Till next time...which hopefully won't take as long :P MB**


	20. Fragile Heart

**A/N: I don't own anything Labyrinth**

They had traveled back to the castle in silence. Jareth walked only a few steps in front of Sarah, whose face was an un-emotional mask. As they approached the large double doors they opened with a loud creak, almost as though it was greeting them. Sarah paused for only a moment, standing just inside the doors. She watched as Jareth walked past her, sure that he was feeling triumphant. She looked at the castle wall with dull eyes, eyes that didn't reflect the turmoil inside her. _"This is home now, is it?" _She thought tiredly. She froze again, her eyes towards Jareth's slowly fading form.

"What did you do?"

She watched as Jareth paused, his fluid movements transferring into a quick turn. "With my mother I mean…" She clarified quickly, looking down at the floor in a moment of fear.

"I gave her a life," He held a gloved hand out to her, a gesture for her to catch up to where he stood.

Sarah was to weary to argue (she would also rather move herself than have him move her). She slipped her shaky hand into his sturdy one, not fighting when he put her arm through his as they walked. "What do you mean?"

Jareth heard her weariness, again Sarah brought on the feeling of guilt, and she was the only being that could hurt his heart so much, yet free it all at once. "She is an actress; she has been since she left your father."

"What about me?" She whispered, dreading the answer.

"You don't exist to them anymore Sarah, it is now as though you were never born." He said soberly. He heard her breath catch, and he felt her sway on her feet next to him. He kept a steady grip on her arm, pausing in mid-step.

"Why?" She whispered. Her face was one of great pain. Her body doubled over slightly. Jareth watched her fight to breath as the new knowledge sunk in. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady, his eyes on her pale face.

"Would you prefer they live their lives wondering what happened to poor, sweet Sarah?"

It made a bittersweet sense. Sarah just shook her head, her eyes wide yet staring at nothing. They stood together, still and silent, for a few minutes. Their already thin bond weakening in the nothingness, Jareth could feel it. He watched as her hearting slowly crumbled, but her love for him what still there, never failing, and never ceasing to amaze him.

It amazed Jareth beyond comprehension. He read into her emotions like a book with endless pages. He raised a gloved hand to her face, watching as her lips trembled. "You amaze me." His voice was filled with true wonder, a factor that grabbed Sarah's attention, bringing her gaze to his.

"Jareth…" She began slowly.

"Yes Sarah?" His leather incased fingers ran through her hair as he waited for her to speak.

"I can't move my legs." Her blunt statement made Jareth chuckle. He tightened his hold on her waist, offering her more support.

"My poor, sweet Sarah." His other arm wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer so that he could hold her. "Your mortal heart has endured so much."

Sarah was just so tired, drained, that she didn't fight him anymore. She leaned into him, her head resting just under his chin. "This means nothing." She whispered.

He said nothing. He could have reminded her of his kiss, of his intimate touch, and of her promise. He didn't want to do any of those things though. Her promise in the Underground made her his, it meant that she would have to do anything he asked. However, Jareth didn't want to ask, he didn't want to command, he wanted her. Sarah was oblivious to this, she had been so adamant on her mother's return home; she had once again forgotten the technicalities. So he said nothing to her, his actions though added more words to Sarah's book of emotions.

With a swift and sure movement he lifted Sarah into his arms. Her hair hung loosely over one arm as Sarah leaned against his chest. "You do have a heart." She whispered as she listened to it beat within his chest. She listened to the wild Fae beat slow, matching her own heartbeat.

"Don't ever doubt it Sarah." He replied just as quietly, weaving a spell through her tired body, enticing her to sleep.

"But why then?" Her voice was far away as her eyes drooped.

"Why what?" He inquired absent mindedly, moving swiftly through the halls.

"Why can't you just say it?" And then she was gone, her green eyes hidden under sooty black eye lashes.

Jareth paused just outside of their bedroom, his eyes hard and serious. He just stood there, alone with the sleeping woman. The quiet halls echoed in his mind, her steady breathing lost to his ears. After a few moments Jareth whispered something that had never before left his lips in such a mystified manner.

"I don't know."

He did know. He knew as he opened the door to his room, as he laid his precious burden on the bed. He knew as he placed his lips on hers tenderly, and as he took her hand into his own, flesh to flesh in a strangely sensuous fashion. He knew. Jareth knew his own mind, and the Goblin King knew that he was scared to death. So he sat on the edge of the bed, knowing that as he held her hand he loved her. Knowing that she loved him, and knowing, in the Aboveground way of knowing, that the shit was going to hit the fan.

Within the magically induced sleep Sarah dreamt. The images of her mind were beautifully frightening, beckoning her yet chasing her away all at once. Such a combination was in itself horrifying.

Everyone was dancing. Faces from long ago showed once more, only to be covered quickly by devastatingly frightening masks. Sarah however had no mask, she had nothing. She stepped through the throng of dancers, nude, not bothering to cover herself. No one was even paying attention, not that she could see at least.

Everything was dark, but each dancer was illuminated by an invisible source. Sarah just kept walking, watching as they spun. She could feel herself getting dizzy, her legs beginning to feel weak, her body began to sway.

Then he was there. His arm went around her waist, steadying her. Once she was steady he stepped back, placing a long overcoat on her shoulders, covering her pale body. She moved her head to see him, shocked by the kindness in his eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" She whispered, trying to make the world stop spinning. She was with her dream King; it wasn't fair that the world should spin out of control during her most peaceful moments.

"You won't let me love you." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek lightly, putting his arms around her.

"How do I let you?" She asked breathlessly. She felt a wave of nausea come over her, the constantly spinning bodies always in her view. Jareth didn't answer her, or maybe she couldn't hear him over the screaming. It pierced the darkness, making everyone finally stop.

Wait.

Frightened green eyes flew open, sweat rolling down a pale forehead. Sarah felt as though the air in her body was being sucked out of her. Something threateningly heavy was on her chest, not letting her breath. Everything was dark; Sarah couldn't even make out the shape of the bed. He hands started to unconsciously clutch her chest as another agonized scream ripped out of her mouth, running out into the darkness. Then everything stopped.

The air flowed freely, in and out. Sarah sucked in air greedily, her body tensing. Her eyes sought something, anything within the darkness. Slowly, her small voice reached out. "Jareth?" A relived sigh was the next thing to be heard as she felt the bed sink under a familiar weight. She could smell him, taking comfort from the scent that slung to him. She reached out for him, her hand touched something firm, and she figured it to be his leg. Sarah felt a gloved hand on her face, touched her cheek, her lips, but she still couldn't see him. His calm, collected voice finally cut through the darkness.

"Everything is alright Sarah."

"I can't see anything." She whispered, licking her dry lips. "What's going on? I can't breath."

"Shh, we have to change you. You can survive in the Underground for long if we don't." In her darkness, her eyes widened.

"What? What's going on? What do you mean? What are you doing to me?"

"Mortals Sarah, they can't handle the Undergrounds harsh environment for too long." She felt him caress her cheek, yet it only caused her fear. "You bodies and hearts are so fragile," He spoke as though he was alone in the room. She felt his lips on her forehead and she shook harder.

"What are you doing to me?" She repeated. Her own voice was foreign to her, it sounded weak, pathetic.

Jareth spoke very softly to her. "Changing you Sarah, so you survive."

"What?" She felt faint suddenly. She was vaguely aware of Jareth sliding in behind her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. He sat behind her, moving one arm around her waist.

"Keep calm, Sarah."

She felt the pressure building up again. It came on very quickly, building intensely. Sarah found herself clinging to Jareth's arms, finding a way to hold onto conciseness. Sarah drew her knees up, wanting to just lie down, curl up; escape the pain. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, making Sarah think that it would sure to break free of her body. Through the haze she heard Jareth whispering something I her ear, she felt his lips on her temple.

"Stop it." She begged, repeating herself over and over again.

"You'll die here if I do." Sarah could no longer pinpoint his voice despite the fact that he was right behind her. She strained against his hold, a moan of pain escaping her lips.

Inside her body, her heart was changing. It beat wildly in a free, untamed manner. Jareth was strengthening her heart, her lungs, everything inside of her. He watched her tremble able to see every part of her beautiful form. The room was fully lit, the sun of the Labyrinth flooding the windows. He had impaired Sarah's sight on purpose, hiding everything from her. He hid the maids, the healers, the fairies, he hid all the beings that stood around the large bed, watching in anticipation as the Champion of the Labyrinth slowly, and painfully transformed into a Fae. Into one of them.

They could all feel the power of the Labyrinth, the power of their Sovereign around them. The onlookers stood with wide eyes as Fae magic intertwined with her blood, her heart, her very soul. Sarah slowly took on more radiance; her already beautiful face glowed with the power injected into her veins. They watched her heart beating In her chest. It beat so wildly that they could see it straining against her, almost threatening to break her. Shimmering tears flowed down her cheeks as her body began to convulse, entering the final stages of the transformation.

Every scar from her mortal life faded into nothingness. Her hair shone with health, looking like woven silk. When her eyes opened next they were a blinding green, dark yet luminescent all at once. Her body began to visibly loosen up; her breathing evened out, but was still shallow. Her chest barely rose as she took in a breath.

Jareth watched as Sarah slowly calmed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He rested his cheek against her damp forehead, a hand caressing her hair.

"Shh love, everything is alright now."

He watched her now ruby lips open to speak, but no words were forthcoming. Just a soft, exhausted sigh escaped them. From behind her Jareth brushed her damp hair away from her face. His own breathing caught as her strong eyes caught his, making him lean in closer, his lips tasting her cheek once more. "Shh, don't try to speak," He said softly into her ear. "Just rest now." Jareth could feel the power of the Underground coursing through her veins. He slowly slid out from behind her, keeping a gloved hand on her head. He laid her down gently on the soft pillows as his feet touched the ground. Jareth looked into her eyes, seeing exhaustion and the well known anger, hurt, yet a type of wonder. "We'll discuss this later." She breathed her eyes half closed.

Everything was so bright now. Her new eyes wandered away from Jareth, looking at all the people that stood around her, gawking at her. Some moved away, attempting to look busy, but their eyes were always on her. They seemed amazed. Sarah took a couple of deep breaths, the Labyrinth air seemed to flow more freely through her, in and out, in and out. Her entire body tingled as she finally closed her tired eyes.

"Yes we will." Was the last thing she heard as she dropped into a peaceful, dreamless oblivion.

**A/N: Alrighty! This one was a little quicker coming up! I would really like feedback on this chapter if ya'll don't mind! Thanks to those R&Ring, or those just R-ing...or R-ing :P Until next time MB**


	21. She Sang, He Let Go

**A/N: Nothing Labyrinth is owned by me!**

Jareth sat by Sarah's bedside for two hours, watching her sleep. He made sure her dreams were pleasant. Her face remained one of ethereal tranquility as her body adjusted to its new genetic form. She was the first human in over three centuries to be turned from a mortal, to an immortal Fae. Their powers surfaced almost immediately after the transformation; although what they would be was unknown until shown. He looked at her, anticipating her awakening, anxious to speak with her, to see her beautiful eyes once again.

"What will you become?" Jareth asked the sleeping beauty. "Such a mystery you are, and always will be." He moved from the chair to the bed, sitting beside her. "You're such a little dreamer still, Even when you tried to shut everything out during your waking hours, giving yourself over to hell, you spent your sleeping hours here, with me, in my arms. You gave your dreams such attention, something to keep you holding on." The black gloves dissolved as he took one of her hands in his. "Sleep well, dreaming Queen." He brushed her hand with his thumb, and then was gone. A crystal was now in the hand that Jareth had held.

It was days before she stirred. Hoggle was pulled away from the outer gates, much to his surprise. He was put on a type of sentry duty, his ever watchful eyes staying on Sarah. "The next Queen, eh?" Hoggle approached the bed, Sarah's still form glowing slightly. He put his beefy fingers on her arm, expelling a deep sigh. He smiled as he remembered their first encounter. What a pain he had been, and how very loyal to Jareth at that time; out of fear of course. "Oh Sarah," He began quietly. "I ain't happy about it. Damn Jareth."

"You think I am, Hoggle?"

The dwarf's eyes widened as Sarah's now open green eyes peeked out from behind tired black lashes.

Hoggle smiled and patted her arm. "Well then," He shook his head. "Why didn't you say so?" He asked quietly.

"My mother," Sarah sat up slowly, her fingers touched her skin. "She needed me." In the same breath she looked up at Hoggle as asked. "Do I look different?"

"I'm not gonna lie to ya," He peered at her. "Yea, ya look different, but still you. Shinier though."

"Shinier?"

"Yer glowing, ya got brighter eyes."

Hoggle backed up as Sarah swung her legs over the side of the bed. She looked down at herself. Her skin seemed paler; there wasn't a freckle to be seen, not a single scar. The night gown she wore was white and fell to her knee's, preventing her from doing a full inspection of her body. "Excuse me." She whispered.

Hoggle watched as Sarah walked to the bathroom. Even her walk was different. She seemed more graceful, her feet not making a single sound. Her entire body flowed with each step. She reminded Hoggle of a faerie in flight.

Sarah entered the bathroom quietly. She squinted against the bright light. Almost as soon as she did so, the multitude of candles dimmed, their flames shrinking. She approached the mirror slowly, her mouth opening in a 'O' as she looked upon herself.

There was no doubt that it was still her. Everything was still the same, but, as Hoggle had so bluntly put it "Shinier." Her green eyes were brighter, her skin though pale, smooth and soft, held a radiance she didn't recognize. It had a certain glow, healthy, almost magical.

"It flows through your veins."

Sarah felt Jareth's presence before she turned to look at him. Through her new eyes she could see his aura, the magic that flowed through him, into him. "I feel…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at her reflection again, at a loss for words.

"Yes, Sarah?" He encouraged.

"Like I could do anything." She whispered finally, her finger tips tracing her face.

"Maybe you can." Jareth mused. A small smile came to his lips. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"How long?"

"Four days."

Sarah nodded, she felt so rested. She watched as Jareth put a gloved hand on her shoulder, his energy sending a pleasurable jolt through her body. "I can show you everything now, Sarah. I can help you to see the beauty that was invisible to your mortal eyes. My Labyrinth, in all its true glory."

Sarah couldn't decline, considering the fact that even the walls of Jareth's room and washroom looked different. She allowed him to gently take her hand and led her out of the room, into the hallway. She looked out of the large windows that decorated the hall. Jareth paused as well, releasing her hand so that she could go closer. She rested her hand on the cool stone, feeling the magic pulsating through her; just as she had when Jareth touched her. Her eyes looked past the floating debris, the same obstacles that had prevented her first escape from Jareth. Through the rock, shining in beautiful health was a miraculous garden.

"Why could I not see this before?" She enquired; her eyes on a particularly inviting stone bench.

"Did you really want to see it Sarah?"

She pondered the question for a moment, letting her eyes float over the flowers and trees. "No," She said quietly. "No I didn't."

"And why not?" Jareth pushed, waiting, wanting her to vocalize what he already knew. Sarah already knew what he was after. A slow smile crept onto her bewitching face. "Because I knew that if I saw this place, as it truly was," She paused, almost tasting Jareth's impatience. "I would never want to leave." She heard him exhale abruptly. She had for once given him what he wanted, a straight answer. Sarah felt more confident now. She felt as though she knew his game, and that she could play now to win. "I want to go down there." She whispered, looking over her shoulder at Jareth.

He could see something different in her eyes. Something more compelling. It pulled at him, a compulsion to full her every need, her every request. He smiled in a feral manner. "Do you even know what you're doing right now?" He sighed, as confusion now filled her eyes. Jareth moved towards her, capturing her hand again. He brought it slowly in front of her eyes. He watched her eyes widen at the sight of tiny ribbons, flowing from her finger tips towards Jareth's heart and head. They were transparent, swaying to a strange melody.

"Compulsions, Sarah. They 're a powerful thing." He explained patiently. He then thread his fingers through hers. Her fascination made him smile as his own threads wrapped around her fingers, sneaking towards her heart.

Sarah could feel a pull towards him. "What are you doing?"

She watched the threads dance before her.

"Exactly what you were doing Sarah." Jareth watched her eyes as well as her mind try to work out how he was doing this to her. How he was doing this to her senses. He smirked when there was a click in her mind, a sudden realization.

"Stop." With a wave of energy surprisingly strong she repelled his compulsion. The threads suddenly burned, ash falling to the ground. Her eyes remained on their joined hands for a few moments, contemplating.

Jareth interrupted her thoughts. "Come Sarah, I'll show you the gardens."

The gardens were a great contrast to the maze of the Labyrinth. Everything was so alive with a healthy flare. Every leaf and blade of grass seemed perfect; there was no evidence of a single insect in the garden, save for the strangely colored butterflies.

Every flower imaginable was within the garden; flowers from the underground were also present, shining with difference. Sarah questioned Jareth on the various types of flowers and trees, and he was more than willing to oblige her.

As the hours progressed, Jareth just stood back, watching the new Fae touch the flower petals. Her skin shone in the Labyrinth light, making her seem angelic.

He watched her with mystified eyes as she took a seat on the intricate stone bench, crossing her legs underneath her; she didn't seem to mind that she was still in her night dress. Her fingers touched the carvings on the stone bench, the gesture a sensual, teasing one. Jareth found that he could not look away from her. Every movement she made was one of both innocence and seduction. Her movement made him smirk, erasing every bit of guilt he had about the pain she had endured. He felt her pain, and in his mind, it was more than worth it. Whether or not Sarah also felt the same, was irrelevant to him.

Sarah of course was torn. Everything felt and looked different to her. Everything she could see and feel was more brilliant, more spectacular. The smooth stone under her fingers was more like warm velvet rather than cold stone. Each petal seemed so soft, like she imagined a cloud would be. They all seemed to call out to her to be caressed, to be touched. They colors all danced and swam in front of her, teasing her with their beautiful vitality. She looked over at Jareth for a moment, his thoughts of her suddenly flowing into her mind. She slowly began to panic. Sarah could no longer tell which thoughts were of her mind, and which were his. Her head started to pound, to much information flowing rapidly into it. She felt as though her throat was closing, her body refusing to take another breath into her lungs.

Jareth watched as Sarah's eyes suddenly bulged. She grabbed at her throat, her body trembling. "Sarah?" He moved quickly to her side, his mind quickly probing hers, trying to figure out what was wrong. The problem came to him quickly.

"Pull away Sarah." He whispered in her ear. "Focus on you, on your face, on what you know to be you." He pushed his thoughts out of her mind. It was a complex process; her mind was now a more difficult maze than the Labyrinth.

He put one arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. With his free hand he brought her head to his chest, putting her ear against the opening in his shirt.

"Breathe, Sarah, breathe with me Darling." He took deep, even breaths, trying to give her something to follow.

"My head," She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. "It's…it's like it's splitting…"

"Shh, love, hush," He crooned, rocking her slowly back and forth. "Just breathe with me."

Sarah opened her eyes slowly, closing them once more to his voice. She listened to his heart beat, following the rise and fall of his chest. She slowly returned sufficient oxygen to her body. When she opened her eyes again, Jareth was smiling at her. She could see the beloved tenderness in his eyes once more.

"Better now?" He whispered, caressing her pale cheek.

"Yes." Her voice was just as quiet.

The couple looked at each other for a few moments, basking in their own private emotions. Neither read the others mind, they simply looked into each other, their eyes providing windows.

Jareth watched as Sarah raised a shaking hand to his well chiseled jaw. Her fingers traced his jaw line, sending a shiver through Jareth. Her eyes studied his face intently, looking for something there. Her fingers moved slowly to his lips. Her index finger traced along his top lip first, turning its attention soon after to his lower lip. He didn't dare move; he was barely breathing. Sarah turned her attention to his cheek bones, outlining the strong angles. Jareth watched her eyes, his own half closed. She seemed intent on memorizing his every feature. Finally, Jareth gathered his courage to speak.

"Afraid you're going to forget me Sarah?" he whispered, his own hand slowing rising to her cheek. When Sarah didn't move away he caressed her skin, watching as she blushed slightly. It was leather against satin. He watched in wonderment as she closed her eyes to his touch, leaning into his gloved hand.

"Never," She whispered, her luminous eyes opening as she placed her hand over his. "I was afraid that…" She paused, making Jareth urge her to continue.

"That what, sweet Sarah?" What fear looms in your brave heart?"

"That you weren't real. That," She smiled. "That, that tenderness in your eyes had been erased."

Jareth looked at her in surprise. With one swift movement he stood, bringing her with him. He held her close, pressing her head gently against his chest, the feel of her hair against his bare skin making him smile. He felt her slender arms wrap around him, enfolding him in her warmth. "Never doubt my caring for you." Jareth was on the edge; he was walking the line between cold and hot. His Fae hear beat wildly in his chest, wanting nothing more then the Fae woman in his arms.

What would it hurt to just give in? To let go?

Jareth pondered these things. He ran a hand up and down her back, breathing in deeply. He smell was intoxicating, inviting him, enticing him to let go. As he thought, his hand touched the collar around her throat, and a type of burning guilt washed over him. After all he had done, all he might do, she still loved him. How?

Why? Jareth felt as though he was the lowest thing in the Underground. Her love flowed through his veins. It shone before him brighter than all the stars in the sky.

"I'll leave my love between the stars."

Jareth looked down at Sarah. Their song, she knew it, and she was singing it to him.

He let go.

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama! Yay for romance too! Thanks all who are reading, and double thanks for the reveiws! Hope you like this chapter, its a little more romantic than some of the others! I thought it was time :P Until next time! MB**


	22. You'll Break

**A/N: I own nothing Labyrinth**

Slowly his strong voice mixed with her light, smooth one. They sang softly together, Jareth slowly moving, leading Sarah in their dance. She moved along with him easily, placing her hand in his, her other arm oh his shoulder. Their eyes met, a strong energy floating between them, tying them together. They looked now where else, basking in the warm glow that suddenly over took them. She smiled warmly as she sang, putting her head on his shoulder.

She felt stronger, more sure of herself. As they danced her clothes changed, her will making it so. Jareth watched her eyes twinkle with magic, the scent of lilies lingering around them. He watched as her gown changed, turning into beauteous silver, woven with starlight and moonbeams. The bodice of her gown was white like the clouds above them, straight lined, dipping dangerously low, flowing down her hips, showing her womanly curves. The skirt flowed down to her ankles, teasing him with the shape of her legs as they moved, hiding them shape, and then showing it with each step. There were no sleeves, leaving her smooth, pale skin visible to his hungry eyes. Silver threads wove themselves into her hair, making it shine, reminding him of the milky-way in the Aboveground realm. He smiled at her, admiring how beautiful, how powerful she was.

His own costume began to change. His collar heightened, making the shape of his face stand out more. The cloth was black, but deep red sparkles, like super nova's shone through. Underneath the jacket he wore a deep red open necked shirt, his amulet still in place. His black leggings remained still, showing his well muscles legs. His boots seemed to shine in the sunlight. Jareth was shocked, but also very delighted.

Her eyes shone with a confidence he recognized. Her voice was so smooth, floating over him. The well sung notes put his mind in a state of catatonia, his body leading her in the dance of its own will. He pulled her closer, crushing her against him, feeling her movements in every muscle, every fiber of his being. He let it all happen; he let it all entrance him. Jareth let Sarah's new born magic flow into him, giving himself over to her spell.

Sarah stopped moving her lips, but their voices still clung to the air. Neither spoke, the song floating through out the garden. She leaned closer to him, putting the hand on his shoulder on his arm now, sighing softly. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head, the simple, intimate gesture made her smile softly.

She ran her hand up and down his arm, listening to his breath catch. She felt his hand leave her waist, the fingers touching her chin. She raised his head as his hand begged her to do so. He looked down at her, his face was impassive, but his eyes seemed to be on fire. She smiled as he leaned down, teasing her lips with his own. She felt his breath against her cheek as he stayed close to her, their lips touching lightly. Finally he kissed her fully.

His arms closed around her, crushing her to him as his body tingled. Her scent was intoxicating, everything about her was intoxicating. He tasted her lips with his tongue, brushing them lightly. "Kiss me back Sarah, with everything you have." He begged. It wasn't a command, it was a request. He moaned against her lips as they opened every so slightly. He tasted her fully. She was sweet, spicy, sensuous and innocent still, the most amazing mixture that he had ever tasted. He wanted more of her. He leaned forward, making Sarah lean back, her arms clinging to him as to not fall. He would never let her fall though; he would never let her go. Jareth didn't want to. She kissed him back with all she had, just as he asked. Jareth could not help but lower Sarah to the ground. He put one arm under her legs, placing her on his lap. One arm supported her upper body, while the other roamed over her skin. His gloves were gone. He could feel the softness in her skin; he could smell the lilies of her magic.

From the window that Sarah had stood at just a short while ago, now stood Hoggle. His short stature made him stand on his toes, his big nose comically resting on the edge of the window. His eyes were smiling as he watched Jareth. The normally cruel Jareth didn't seem so now, he seemed…tamed. "Well, ain't that something." He whispered, putting his hands on the edge beside his face, trying to pull himself up further. Sarah had never looked more radiant to Hoggle; he could see the glisten of magic twirling around her like falling stars. She coursed with more power then before, this time it was Fae power. Hoggle had forgotten that those Aboveground mortals had strength not to be taken lightly. Now, that paired with the illumination of the Underground, made her more formidable than Jareth in Hoggle's eyes.

"Dangerous thoughts." He muttered.

Jareth looked up at him.

Jareth froze against Sarah's lips, causing Sarah to look at him in confusion. He brought both arms around her, his eyes straying to the window. Hoggle's nose and eyes were clearly visible. He could feel Sarah still looking at him, it was clear to both that the spell had suddenly faded away into the breeze, leaving them both wanting still. Jareth watched as Hoggle's eyes widened and he quickly disappeared. Jareth's own eyes once again gained their hardness back.

Sarah could feel the change in Jareth's body. His arms tensed around her, but he didn't let her go. Sarah looked up at Jareth; his eyes were still on the window. She followed his gaze, nothing was there. The castle simply loomed over them in a strange darkness. She almost shuddered, the thought that this was her home almost terrifying her again for a moment. She felt Jareth's arms tighten around her, but there was no tenderness within them. She stayed there non-the-less, laying her head on his chest once more.

However, the spell was broken. Soon the clothing faded away, falling as shimmering dust around them. Their clothes returned to normal, their eyes dulled slightly. Sarah wanted to cry, but she held her emotions firm as she lay in his lap. She didn't argue when he stood, placing her gently on the ground beside him. He still held her in his embrace, keeping his arms around her waist. She could feel something inside of him, fighting within him. In closing her eyes she could see his strong heart, beating with wild, Fae, abandon. It was beautiful, except she could feel the ice. Goosebumps rose on her skin, fog came from her mouth as she breathed.

Jareth could feel Sarah start to shiver. His attention was finally brought to back to the woman in his arms. His brow furrowed in confusion as she shook. "Sarah?" He touching a hand to her hair, finally noticing that their clothing had changed, their song had stopped.

"You're so cold…" She whispered through chattering teeth. Jareth looked into her mind, feeling the chill of his own heart. He let his body chill for a moment, feeling what she felt. He pulled away a moment later, holding her against him.

They stood that way for only a few moments before Sarah stepped away. She stayed within his reach, the coldness in his eyes continued to chill her. "You'll break Jareth." She said quietly, her eyes not flinching away as his heart seemed to get harder. She watched as he stoically stepped back, crossing his arms in a challenging manner. When he didn't reply, she smiled, lowering her gaze for only a moment. She knew he was already gone when she looked up again. "Run." She whispered, a challenge illuminating her eyes.

Jareth stood by the fire in his study. His hands were clasped behind him, as a scowl was worn on his face. He touched the mantle with one hand, leaning towards the fire. Heavy, clumsy footed steps could be heard down the hall. A wicked smile replaced the scowl. He turned his head as Hoggle, dwarf and gatekeeper, slowly entered the room. Jareth stood straight a crop appearing in his hand. He gently hit it against the opposite hand, well aware that the sound of leather against leather was threatening enough.

Hoggle was afraid, very afraid. So much so that he shook almost violently, his hands gripping his small bag of trinkets. "Y-you wanted to see me your Majesty?" His voice cracked, causing him to flinch. He watched as Jareth characteristically put a hand on his shin, one finger over his mouth.

"Tell me Hogwart," Jareth paused, smirking when Hoggle didn't correct him. "Is spying one of your duties?" Hoggle vigorously shook his head.

"No…no your Majesty."

"Tell me then, what is?"

"Faeries sir…I uh…that is, I spray them, the ones you think is pests." Hoggle stopped, and then added quickly. "And I guarded Sarah when you told me to!"

Hoggle watched Jareth nod. "Ah yes, so I did. So then, tell me, if you have so much time on your hands, how is the fairy population doing?" Hoggle lowered his head, not bothering to answer. Jareth laughed, taking a seat finally. "I see, so you spy instead of attend to your duties? What a pity."

Hoggle knew that a hard punishment was coming, and his fear made him brave, or stupid.

"She'll know." He said quietly, looking up at Jareth.

**A/N: Oooo romance and a not so happy ending to it! Oh well, all roads lead to something, yes? Thanks to all who are R&Ring! You all provide such encouragement! MB**


	23. Hoggle's Mission

**A/N: I own nothing Labyrinth**

Jareth of course didn't have to ask who the dwarf was speaking of. He stood quickly, bringing the crop down forcefully on the desk. Hoggle jumped, visibly shaken.

"Yes, your…Friend." He said through clenched teeth. "Is she in charge Hoggle? Is Sarah the ruler of this land? Is she whom you should listen to?" His voice was tight, yet deathly calm.

"No, no…" Hoggle was once again reduced to cowardice. Jareth sat back down slowly, his angered gaze never leaving Hoggle.

"Exactly." He said as he rhythmically tapped the crop on the desk. "So then, it is up to me what happens to you. Regardless of what she thinks, is it not?"

"Yes…Your Majesty…" Hoggle replied quietly.

"Good. Since you're so keen on spying, perhaps that shall be your new occupation." Jareth mused. "Yes, I believe that shall do. I have the perfect assignment for you." He stood once more, a hand beckoning to a small stack of paper. "Find these individuals; report back to me on what is happening. Everything that they are doing."

"Who, who is it?"

"Why so curious? It's just a simple job."

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" _I won't do nothing to harm her…_

"Come, come now! Would you prefer something…a little more creative in an assignment?" Hoggle shook his head vigorously, so Jareth handed him a few sheet of paper that had slid out of the pile and into Jareth's hand.

"But…but these are my people!"

"Right, you'll fit right in."

Jareth moved past Hoggle to the door. "You have 3 days to arrive there, and another four to get back. That is a week, do you understand?" Hoggle nodded soberly once more. "Good. I want results. If you produce nothing, consider yourself nothing."

Hoggle started to shake once more as he nodded. He took a step back, preparing to leave. Hoggle slowly turned around, moving towards the door.

"Oh, and Hoggle," _If she ever kisses you…_

"Yes Majesty?"

"If she finds out about this, there will be no more chances. The Bog of Eternal stench will seem like a vacation spot when I am through with you."

Hoggle just nodded, walking quickly out of the study.

Jareth moved to the front of the desk, leaning against it. He folded his arms in front of him, his eyes moving to the fire. He knew he had sent Hoggle to his death. He was an outcast dwarf, serving the hated Goblin King. Jareth could only smile cruelly, ignoring the protesting voice in the back of his head. Knowing this meant nothing to Jareth just yet. However, he also knew that Sarah finding out would mean something, possibly the end of everything. He would not allow that to happen, not when he was so close.

Sarah had stayed in the garden, resting among the colors. She watched with amazement as more flowers bloomed for her, all from her simply asking them to. It was places like this that reminded her of the beautiful park near her parent's home. The small stream, leading to the pond, the stone bridge. Everything had been so innocent then, and it had been long forgotten. So she now spent time remembering. An image came into her mind of Merlin, sitting near her loyally, watching as she spoke from that little red book, dressed for the part. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered," She whispered, her fingers playing with a blade of grass.

Sarah found herself missing those days of simple innocence. Days of school, of going to the park and just pretending. Pretending that, everything had turned out to be real; really was real. She sighed, turning to lie down on her back in the grass, the Labyrinth sun on her face.

"I have fought." She whispered, closing her eyes and smiling at the memories long forgotten.

Jareth watched the relaxed display from his study window. The crystal in his hand showed images of Hoggle, preparing to leave. A sad defeated look was on his face. "She must never find out." Jareth whispered, smashing the crystal on the ground, scattering the images of the soon dead dwarf on the ground. He watched as the dust was blown away, disappearing into the cracks of the floor.

Jareth returned a determined gaze to Sarah. He leaned against the frame of the window, feeling the conflict all over again. If any of the courtiers had seen the display of affection he and Sarah had shared, they would doubt his power, his control.

He couldn't have that. Yet, his hear, it longed to be hers.

With a malicious roar he tore himself away from the window, one hand against the organ that betrayed his calm, cool exterior. It betrayed his very icy core, threatening to melt it. Jareth entertained thoughts of removal. If he were to remove the betrayer, life would become as simplistic as it was before Sarah, before he had turned the world upside down just her for. "Drastic…" He muttered, shaking his head. Perhaps, just perhaps, this was all meant to be drastic. Perhaps this was all to drastic.

Thoughts raced through Jareth's head, some where logical, most, however, were not. He took a seat at the desk, putting his feet up on it. He tapped an index finger against his lips, slowly quieting his mind. When he was able to control his thoughts, everything took a more logical term. It only took Jareth a moment to come to one of his usual revelations. He would have it all, his control, power, as well as Sarah. Her love, her body and soul, everything, all of her. He put his feet down and stood, moving to the window once more. He wondered how strong Sarah was now, how focused she would be, relaxing in the sunlight. A casual smirk came to his lips as he imaged all of the ideas he could put into her head.

Then Sarah looked up at him, her voice floating into his head. _"Imagine the ideas I could put into yours Goblin King. I will not be controlled."_

At first Jareth was shocked, his mouth partially open. Soon the shock turned into pleasure.

"_I always enjoyed a challenge Sarah." _

"_So do I, Jareth." _

So the challenge was set, though neither knew the rules, or the prize.

They sat frozen in time, the minutes passing, neither speaking. Jareth finally broke the starting match, making Sarah smile triumphantly.

She watched as he moved from the window, the small success giving her a moment of true euphoria.

She began to hum under her breath, laying her head back down on the grass. Closing her eyes she let her thoughts drift back to the past. She wondered about her family, about Toby, her father, even her step-mother, Karen. Though, out of all of them, she wondered about her mother, Linda, the most. She sighed, realizing the futility of the situation.

No matter where they were, they didn't know her. This thought sobered Sarah. She slowly remembered all the Jareth had taken from her. He had first taken her heart, the stories of him literally wooing her as she read them. Soon after, her brother had been taken, sending her into a spiral. It had sent her into a world that she had wanted to believe in, to know. She smiled as she remembered that need, the burning desire in her heart. How badly had she wanted, had she wished for be forgotten, just as she had been. She had wished for it so many times. She had wished for the sky to open up and swallow her, taking her to a place made of her dreams. However, that was then, and this was the irrefutable now. "What life can be made here?" She whispered, her eyes opening. She squinted against the now setting sun. Her gaze turned to a contemplating one. Jareth still held her heart; that was a fact that could not be escaped. What emotion came from him? She knew that he was power hungry, obsessive, and most obviously controlling. All this was upon her mind, stating it all earnestly. There was a puzzle piece missing, somewhere in her story. "Perhaps containing his hear." She whispered. Though Sarah, though changed, still took nothing for granted. Through her turbulent marriage she had quickly adopted the thinking that everything happens for a reason. Now she just had to find the reason.

While Sarah contemplated her future, Hoggle worried over his. He had very few belongings worth taking, so packing for his journey did not take long. This, of course, was something Hoggle found to be very unfortunate. He looked back inside his tiny shack, located just outside of the main entrance to the Labyrinth. He sighed and closed the door, turning away quickly. He took a shuddering breath, and stepping towards his future. One that he was positive contained his death. Still, with a resigned sigh, Hoggle began the long journey and the tedious task of going home. With each step he calculated how long it would take to get there, versus the probability of him getting out alive. One number was startlingly larger than the other.

"What, what did I expect? Damned Jareth…" Thoughts of Sarah, one of his only friends came to mind as the outer wall of the Labyrinth faded into the background. Once more, Hoggle sighed, pausing for just a moment. The dwarf prayed to his peoples Gods, hoping that Sarah would be alright, and hoping, in the back of his mind, that maybe she could save him. Somehow…

Sarah paused in her thinking. She could sense something, feel something. Something… She could not place her finger on it exactly. What that 'something' may be eluded her. She stood slowly, the sky meeting her eyes as she looked up. She slowly turned her gaze to the castle. Jareth could not be seen, and somehow, that calmed her. By instinct alone she closed her eyes. Darkness came, as it normally did when she closed her eyes.

Then, there was something else. Shades of brown, green and pure black entered her mind. The scene cleared slowly, bit by bit. It reminded her of a computer loading. She couldn't help but gasp in surprise at what entered her mind.

"Hoggle?" He was walking through the driest and hottest looking land. Very few plants could be seen, and whatever animals were evident, seemed dead. "Hoggle…" She whispered again, smiling with delight as he turned around.

"Sarah?" Hoggle looked around, shaking his head. "Must be my mind slippin away…" He muttered.

"It is me Hoggle!"

Hoggle paused once more, and then put his hand to his forehead. "Must be those peaches I ate…" He mused. Hoggle had eaten several of peaches from Jareth's kitchens earlier that day. He continued to walk until he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. With a loud yelp he spun around, his fists up, but his knee's shaking.

Yet, there was only Sarah, standing in the desert of the Labyrinth with him. His eyes were as wide as hers, yet there was a smile on her face.

"Sarah? How did ye do that?" He took a step forward, touching the fabric of her dress. "Ye really are here…" He whispered as the fabric whispered through his chubby fingers.

Sarah smiled and nodded. She had been in the garden when she first spoke to Hoggle, and now there she was, standing with him. "I guess I am." She replied with an amused smile. She looked down at him, smiling still, gesturing to the Labyrinth. "Why did you leave?"

Sarah watched as Hoggle looked away, as though he was thinking of something to say.

"I uh, that is…I'm on a mission." He stated in a vague manner.

Sarah tilted an eyebrow, restraining a chuckle at the thought of the cowardly Hoggle on a mission. It thoroughly amused her. She then looked into his eyes, the amusement fading away. She could sense something else on his mind, something missing. He wasn't telling her, or he didn't want to.

"Hoggle?"

Jareth looked into the garden, his eyes narrowing when he didn't see Sarah. A sudden shimmer of magic told him that she was gone. "Damn her." He whispered. He sat in the window, conjuring a crystal. "Sarah." He whispered her name, shivering as though the letters caressed his skin.

The little bauble shone for a moment before Sarah appeared in its depths. As did Hoggle. Jareth growled.

"_Why did you leave?"_ Jareth tensed at Sarah's question.

"_Watch yourself Hoghead."_ Jareth spoke in Hoggle mind, watching as Hoggle looked away from her, listening to him. Jareth smirked at Hoggle's reply. Yet Sarah's astuteness presented a problem. As she questioned Hoggle, Jareth disappeared from the study.

Hoggle opened his mouth to say something. He closed it though when his eyes found Jareth. Glitter blew towards him, dancing in the wind. "Your Majesty!" He exclaimed, watching as Sarah turned around, her own eyes wide with shock.

"Jareth…" Her voice trailed off. Hoggle knew that the monstrous look in Jareth's eyes must have frightened her, because it scared the hell out of him.

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama! Oh how fun though hmm? Thank you all so much for your reviews! As well as those who read it of course! I can't believe its almost been a year since I began this...I'll have to plan something overly special for the year mark...if I haven't already passed it by accident :P Thanks again so much! MB**


	24. In His Grip

**A/N: I own nothing Labyrinth.**

Sarah almost took a step back in fear. The anger in Jareth floated towards her in waves. She felt faint, but she held on, closing her eyes, blocking out his anger.

"Sarah." Her spoke her name with a sharpened tongue. Her eyes flew open, looking into his.

"Jareth." She replied, stepping in front of Hoggle, feeling the need to protect him. She glared as Jareth chuckled. His eyes hardened as he stepped towards her.

"Come here Sarah." The command in his voice was more than evident. She felt the choker around her neck tingle. Sarah felt betrayed. Shaking her head, she fought it with all her being.

"No Jareth." Her voice cracked as her feet began to move. She felt Hoggle clutch her skirt, his eyes wide with fear for her.

"Sarah?"

"Let go Hoggle." She whispered. Hoggle released the skirt of her dress, watching as she moved to stand in front of Jareth.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to stand beside him, close to his body.

"Get on with it Hogwart." Jareth ordered. Then, Jareth and Sarah were gone.

Hoggle hung his head, kicking a nearby pebble. "Damn Jareth." He muttered, turning to continue on his way.

They returned to Jareth's study. He held Sarah to his side, turning her to face him.

"Did I say you could leave my Labyrinth Sarah?" Jareth watched as anger clouded her eyes, her beautiful lips twisting into a frown. Jareth wasted so badly to kiss her, to erase the frown. Yet he restrained himself. He looked at her, trying to quell the fire in his blood. Jareth closed his eyes, gathering his strength from the ice around his heart.

"Are you going to answer me?" He whispered harshly.

"You never said that I couldn't." She whispered; her voice just as hard as his.

"You should have already known."

"I wasn't a mind reader when I first came here Jareth."

"No, Sarah, you were not. But I assumed you were smart."

He watched her cheeks grow red with anger. She visibly bristled, trying to come up with a witty reply.

"Nothing forthcoming Sarah? No intelligent quips?"

Sarah glared at him, her eyes literally glowing with the un-dispensed rage in her heart. "Am I supposed to give the great Goblin King the satisfaction of an answer? After what just occurred?" Jareth visibly flinched. His desire for her heightened with every blow she dealt him. Jareth released her waist, his hand taking her chin instead; he forced her gaze to his.

"Do you plan more cruelty Jareth?" She whispered, facing him now, more as an equal.

"And what would you know of cruelty?"

Before Sarah could answer, Jareth answered for her.

"Your ex-husbands cruel touch? The way you deny your own heart? Abandoning your friends? Shall I go on, my pretty pet?"

Tears were in her eyes now. She looked at him still thought, refusing to look away.

"I know you Jareth. I know your touch, I know your cold. I also know your own denial. Is that not cruel enough?"

Jareth, for a moment, was speechless. He searched in his mind for something, anything that would hurt her; that would cause her harm. He found nothing. He no longer wanted to hurt the woman before him; he only wished to keep her safe. Removing his hand from her chin, he smiled slowly. "What are you saying Sarah, hmm?" What are you trying to prove?"

"That you love me." She stated bluntly. Tears were now falling from her eyes. "That," Her voice cracked. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "That I love you, without fear, without being your slave. I love you."

Jareth took a step back as though he had been slapped. He looked at her, watching as her crystal tears fell. "Sarah," He whispered. He raised a hand to her face, surprised when she did not pull away.

"Such a strong heart." He whispered, wiping away her tears. He closed his gloved hand, holding the tears within the leather.

When he opened his hand next, butterflies erupted from her tears. They fluttered around the study, their marvelous colors vivid in the fire light. Soon, they escaped out the window and into the fading sun.

Sarah watched them with only mild interest. She was tired of petty, romantic gestures, of cruel words and misleading intentions. She looked at Jareth, her spirits rising a little when warmth spread through his eyes once more.

Still though, he held something back from her. It was the puzzle piece she had yet to find, his heart. She reached out a hand and touched his chest. His heart came into her mind once more. Again, as before, chills ran through her.

"Sarah," His firm voice pierced the air around her. "Pull away Sarah." He said quietly, his voice barely audible.

"I don't want to." She whispered. "If I cannot have your warmth, I'll have your cold." Her voice sounded so sure, so defiant, yet distant.

"Sarah," Jareth repeated her name, his voice pleading. "Please." She shook her head. Jareth tried to remove her hand from his chest. He gasped as the cold that had taken over her skin, burned him. He pulled his gloved hand away, frost touching his leather covered fingers. _Is my heart so cold?_ He questioned. He looked down at his chest, amazed to see frost spreading up Sarah's arm from his heart. He eye rose to Sarah's face, the change stopping his wild heart.

Her eyes were no longer a brilliant green, but instead a deadly, cold, light blue took over, light and terrifying. Her lips had changed to a purple-blue, as though they had been bruised. Her breath came out in a fog, her skin glistening with frost. Her hair looked as though it were streaked with silver, frost sprinkling the healthy tresses.

"Sarah! Stop!" Jareth put his hand on either side of her face in a pleading manner. Her fearsome eyes looked at him, their usual warmth completely gone. "No, not you…" He pulled her to him, ignoring the burning cold that radiated from her. He held her tightly; amazed that she was not shivering with cold as he now was. "Sarah, please!" He repeated. He looked down at her once more. Nothing. With a feral cry he plucked her from the ground. Carrying her in his arms he moved to his bathroom. The tub filled quickly with boiling water. With no finesse what-so-ever, Jareth dropped her in, dress and all.

Sarah started to thrash around in the water. She emitted a terrifying scream, the mirror of the bathroom frosting over with cold. The candles froze, their dancing flame held in position. Jareth summoned crystals of light to fill the room. Once the room was illuminated again, he dropped a crystal into the water. Swearing softly he watched as it emitted tiny bubbles of heat, much like the crystal Sarah had used when she bathed earlier. Sarah tried to leap out of the tub. She splashed scalding water everywhere, but Jareth ignored it. He grabbed both of her wrists, binding them together with a conjured piece of rope. He then grabbed her ankles, causing Sarah's head to go under for a few moments while he bound them together. He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her back up.

"I see why you like it now!" She sputtered, her eyes turning completely white, looking like cruelly beautiful snowflakes. "It's so simple," She hissed. "Such an escape from anything real! So beautifully cold. Shame, shame, shame," She admonished him as he grabbed her shoulders to keep her still. "Keeping such an escape locked away in your heart. So cruelly selfish Jareth, as always."

Jareth dunked Sarah's head under the boiling water for good measure, as well as to prove a point. She screamed again as the hot water pierced the frost on her skin. Jareth ignored her shrill cry, as well as the blisters that were popping up on his skin. They could be healed later. He had to figure out a way to release Sarah from the grip of his icy heart.

"I may be cruel Sarah, but I am still stronger." He dunked her head in once more as she opened her mouth to speak.

Sarah sputtered again as she came up once more. She still felt cold to the bone, down to her very heart, despite the boiling water. Sarah still remained in the grip of Jareth's own personal ice. She fed off of it, relishing every moment of, her new, uncaring existence. Jareth's anger was now amusing instead of frightening or shocking. His attempts to thaw her were a cause for laughter instead of concern, so Sarah began to laugh. Her frosty eyes looked at him in amusement as he gaped at her. She splashed him with the boiling water, causing him to flinch. She adored the pain she caused him, the way his eyes lit up with anger. She adored the cold amusement, the cold that was slowly taking over her very soul.

She could feel her old self slipping away. She could feel love being replaced with pure lust. _You love him._ Somewhere deep inside her, a voice began to strongly protest.

_He'll never love,_ She argued in return. _Can't you feel that?_

_I can feel everything slipping away into nothing._ The voice pointed out quietly.

Jareth watched in amazement as Sarah wrestled with herself. He let go of her shoulders, watching her mind as the verbal battle continued. Her eyes seemed to clear one moment, then frost over the next. Silently he urged her to fight the cold, to stay as she had always been, his Sarah. He took her chilled bound hands in his. He held them firmly, making his presence known to her. "Stay with me Sarah." He pleaded.

Sarah returned her gaze to Jareth. _Would you rather stop fighting? Or fight with him for the rest of his life?_ The voice asked. Sarah closed her eyes. She could see the ice inside of herself, covering everything. It was so carefree, so pure, so…

_Empty._ The voice finished for her. She could feel Jareth squeeze her hands once more, making her gasp with realization. "What have I done?" She whispered. _Let go, don't stop fighting…_ "Never stop fighting…" She whispered. She opened her frost eyes, looking at Jareth. "I have fought my way here…"

Jareth watched with joy as her eyes slowly cleared. He touched her face, feeling the warmth flood back to her cheeks.

Sarah began to scream.

**A/N: Crazy evil icy heart! Grabbing people! Pfft:P Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for your kind reviews everyone! And thanks for all you are reading! -MB**


	25. Dream with me

**A/N : Nothing Labyrinth is owned by me!**

* * *

Jareth looked at Sarah in confusion. The tears falling into the boiling water clued him in only seconds later. He stepped quickly into the water, plucking the bound woman from its volcanic heat. He kicked open the bedroom door, moving swiftly to the bed. He laid her down gently, slowly taking off her dress. He flinched every time she cried out. With a growl of impatience he used magic, flinging the dress quickly from her body. It landed on the floor a few feet from the bed. Jareth glared at it for a moment, and then quickly returned his attention back to Sarah. His breath caught in his throat as her body came into his gaze. The frost had not deflected the hot water like he had first thought; instead, it had only stopped Sarah from feeling the pain.

Her skin was bright read, burnt and blistered. Her beautiful skin was marred to an unrecognizable mess, blood and puss surging slowly out of open wounds. The skin on her stomach was raw, thick with blood. The blood dripped from her body onto the bed, outlining her in a very disturbing way. Her wrists and ankles were the worst were the rope had rubbed. The skin, like her stomach, was raw, and red with anger. Had these wounds been inflicted by mortal fire, it would have been easy to repair with Jareth's magic. However, since they had been inflicted with magic, it would take a stronger magic to remedy it.

Jareth used his own magic to fully unclothe her. Sarah writhed in pain as the blisters on her back were torn away by the sheets and blankets beneath her. Jareth lovingly touched her forehead, smoothing her wet hair back from her face. "Shh, love, everything will be alright."

"It hurts…Jareth…it hurts so much…" Tears ran freely down her face as she continued to shift on the bed, trying in vein to find a comfortable position.

"I know, pet, I know." He whispered. Jareth then weaved a strong sleeping spell. He watched as his magic moved towards her mind, enticing her to sleep.

"Jareth…" She whispered. Her eyes held so much fear that it tore at the ice in his heart, chipping it away.

He smoothed her hair back once more. "Shh, please Sarah. There will be no pain," He leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "I promise."

He watched as Sarah nodded, her lips twisted into a look of pain. She slowly gave into his spell. Soon, she drifted off, lost in a protective sleep.

Jareth looked down at her, his face one of regret. He had never felt regret before her, before he had fallen in love with her. He fed her dreams as he had so many times before, making them soothing, giving her mind all that it craved. He watched as her burnt, chapped lips smiled slightly. They cracked, a thin line of blood trickling down her chin. He reached down and wiped it away. A look of pure peace came over her, and Jareth leaned down until he could feel her breath on his face. "I love you." He whispered, leaving to summon a healer.

The healer summoned was a cross between a frog and a turtle. He had bright orange gelatinous looking eyes, covered by thick rimmed glasses. His nose was pointed like that of a turtles, but his mouth was like a frog's, long and wide, giving the appearance of a perpetual smile. He was only about three feet tall, barely coming up to Jareth's waist. His arms were to his ankles, long and thin. They led up to thin wrists and wide hands baring only two fingers and an opposable thumb. His legs were bowed, making him waddle when he walked. Luckily, his hands and legs were not needed to heal the very uncomfortably injured Sarah.

"Hmm," His high pitched voice rang out into the room. He raised a hand to his head, little spurts of white hair becoming disarrayed. He combed them over with his fingers, flattening the strands firmly to his head. "Very burnt, is she not?" He chuckled, his high voice making Jareth flinch in irritation.

"Obviously." Jareth retorted testily. The healer giggled, as though he were a school girl and nodded his head. Then, with a dramatic wave of his hand he conjured a thin, transparent blanket. It was green, reminding Jareth of pine trees in the mortal realm. With strangely gentle hands he placed it over her entire body, covering even her head.

To Jareth it looked as though Sarah was lying there dead, covered with the blanket as they had done in the mortal world, letting others see the body. He flinched at the sight, turning away slightly, closing his eyes.

"Sleep she will, long time." The turtle-frog healer moved to the door. He looked at Sarah, his eyes narrowing. "Hmm, healing magic, much in her, runs through her veins. Maybe not long time, medium time." He nodded, as though agreeing with himself. "Yes, medium time will do much good, very." With that, the healer waddled out.

Jareth took a deep breath, gathering his courage to look at Sarah. He could already see her skin slowly healing, the magic coursing through her veins, binding itself with her own magic. _Faster then any mortal healing._ He surmised. He looked outside, seeing that the sun had set. Once again night had casts its rejuvenating shadow over the Labyrinth. Once more, Jareth sat by Sarah's bedside, watching over her like the angel he thought he could never be.

Hoggle, fortunately, was fairing a little better than Sarah. He had swung a blanket over a gnarled branch that belonged to a tree he assumed was dead. He was not thrilled with the make-shift tent, but at least it kept out the cruel wind. He gathered the soft sand into his little abode, making a large mound. He then placed another thin blanket over it. It was nothing like his comfy feathered mattress at home, but like the tent, it would have to do. Hoggle pulled a third blanket from his large pack, making his bed for the night. Once that small task was done, he set off to fetch dry wood. Within minutes, Hoggle had a cozy campfire going. He sat on the ground in front of the flames, his mind on home.

He wondered if his mother would recognize him, or even acknowledge him. He rubbed his head fondly at the memory of her favorite hammer coming over it; all because he ate her favorite block of cheese. He smirked, remembering her scolding him for letting the goats get out into the mines. Hoggle sighed at the memories; he picked up a stick and poked it absent-mindedly into the flames. He remembered when he left, everyone had been sad to see a favored jeweler go. However, when word of his new place in the Labyrinth spread, he had become feared, and hated. Slowly, with each visit back, the welcoming reception had dwindled. It hadn't been long until he had been told never to return again. Shaking his head he aggressively poked the fire, listening to the protesting crackle. "Eh, shut up! What do you know?" He scoffed. He finally put the stick down, moving into his make-shift tent.

Soon after disappearing into the tent, he came back out, his foot coming down on the stick with fevered anger. One the stick was reduced to a pile of twigs, he moved back into the tent. He had left the fire going to keep the area a little warmer, and the horrid beasts at bay. Scurrying under the thin blanket he closed his eyes, begging for sleep to rescue him quickly.

The hours passed slowly for Jareth. He dozed on and off, his eyes always watching Sarah. Finally, at midnight he cast a sleeping spell on himself. Stumbling to the other side of the bed, he was careful not to remove the healing blanket from Sarah. He laid down sleepily, turning to lie on his back. He listened to Sarah's even breathing, and was soon asleep.

_Dream with me…_ Jareth heard Sarah's voice in his mind as he slept. _Jareth…dream with me. _Soon he found himself within Sarah's dream, seeing the very depth of her dreams.

_They stood in a wondrous garden, even more beautiful than his own garden. He wore only his open necked shirt, black leggings and his boots. His gloves were gone, leaving the smooth skin underneath unprotected. Jareth closed his eyes, a soft breeze caressing his face. When he opened his eyes, Sarah was standing before him. Her skin was smooth and healed. Her eyes were once again a beautiful green. She wore a plain white peasant dress, the full skirt billowing in the breeze. _

"_Sarah?" He touched her cheek, smiling as she looked up at him. _

"_Hello Jareth." Her voice echoed throughout the flora and fauna, being carried away on the elusive breeze. "I was waiting for you to fall asleep." She stepped towards him, putting her hand over his. _

"_Forgive me, my lady," He whispered softly. "I didn't mean to take so long." To that Sarah smiled. She put her arms around his neck, pillowing her head on his shoulder. Jareth's arms were soon around her. He was soon hugging her close, wishing that this embrace was real, and not a dream. He stroked her hair, reveling the feeling of it, even in their dream. His fingers tingled as they traveled up her waist, caressing her shoulder, and then down her arm. He took one of her hands from around her neck, wanting to hold the smaller appendage within his. "You are so wonderful." He touched her cheek, bringing her gaze to his. She moved away, keeping her hand in his. _

"_Walk with me?" _

"_Anything." _

_Sarah then smiled sadly, whispering, "Don't make promises you cannot keep Jareth." _

_Jareth didn't respond, he instead walked with her. He slipped her arm through his, caressing her hand with his free one._

"_So," He said quietly, defusing the rising tension. "This is your personal world? One that even I have not seen…" Jareth looked around, truly awed as petals began to rain down upon them. _

_Sarah nodded, a small smile replacing the true one that had been on her lips. "This is my escape. When things were at their worst, and I didn't dream of you, I came here. This was a place that I could be myself. This was a place that I could remember when I was stronger. When I was me, when I was running towards something, not away from it." _

_Jareth nodded, feeling her pain once more. He stopped, pulling her towards him. He gently pushed her head up with his index finger. Once she was looked at him, he leaned down, kissing her gently. To Sarah, it was like a butterflies wing brushing past her lips, light, teasing, but soft and kind. "He can't hurt you anymore." Jareth whispered in her ear, enfolding her in his arms once more. _

"_I know Jareth. The only regret I have is that I was so blind for so long. I thought that he was my escape, my escape from everything that I couldn't have anymore." _

_Sarah had baited him, and Jareth took it, grasping it with all of his abominable heart._

"_What is it that you couldn't have Sarah?" _

"_My dreams," She paused in speaking, looking down for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "I can't believe I was only fifteen when I came here. Yet, I took it all for granted still, even afterwards. I thought that maybe if I wished hard enough, you would still come back for me, save me like you had before. I thought that you would forgive me, that you somehow could forgive me." _

_Jareth nodded at her words, brushing her long hair back from her face. "I heard your wishes." He commented softly. She offered him a small smile, continuing on with her story. _

"_I let everything go Jareth. Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, one by one. I forgot, I blocked it all out, telling myself over and over again that it was all a deluded fantasy! I told myself that it was a dream, like this." She gestured to the perfect world she had created. "I thought I would grow up, marry, live in a real life happy ending." Sarah smiled sadly, touching Jareth's cheek. _

"_But you are in real life, right now Sarah." Jareth leaned into her hand. He caressed her cheek, moving his hand then to the back of her head. He pulled her forward gently, but insistently. Sarah followed his lead more than willingly. He kissed her with a ferocious tenderness that she had never felt before. His lips were demanding yet giving all at once. He wrapped his arms around her, making her a part of himself. _

_In her dreams, she felt cold, but she could also feel a searing heat. Sarah pulled away moment later, breathless within her mind. "It is, isn't it?" She whispered. She leaned up and kissed him gently once more. Jareth held her close, smiling as she smiled against his heated flesh. She kissed his chest, pulling away. "Wake up now…"_

Jareth's eyes opened. The sun was still not up. The moon cast strange light in the room. Everything seemed to glow with an inner life of its own. Jareth looked then at Sarah, not surprised to find her looking at him. Her skin was still red, some of the more serious wounds now looking like the minor ones had. "Hold me." She requested tiredly, her hand creeping out of the blanket to hold his.

"I don't want to hurt you.' He replied worriedly.

"Please." Her voice was hoarse from the screaming she had done earlier. Jareth nodded. He stood, removing his boots as well as his gloves and jacket. He tossed them aside, climbing into the bed once more. He lifted the green veil like blanket, sliding in beside Sarah. Jareth laid it over the both of them before he took her into his arms.

Sarah sighed contently in his hold. Her skin was still sensitive, every where his skin touched hers ached, but she ignored it. The pain was a good sort of pain, it was a way of letting her know that she was alive.

"Jareth?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"What happened? I don't understand what happened to me." Her voice trailed off as she laid there in his arms, waiting for an answer.

"My heart, Sarah, is very cold. Quite literally in fact."

* * *

**A/N: Lil' dream love, a lil' 'in real life' love...and a lil' bit of good ol' Hoggle complaining once more! I have gotten many requests for more romance! So, in honor of a year of working on this story, there will be a very romantic and lovely chapter coming up! I promise no crazy bad things happening! Until the next chapter . Thanks to all who R&R! -MB**


	26. Tell Me Again

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Labyrinth...as always.**

Sarah looked at Jareth, her tired green gaze widening. "Literally?" She whispered, nuzzling his neck slightly, delighting in the smell of him. Sarah had come close to losing herself, now, she felt as though she was entitled to a night of close contact with her love. Even if he could not love her back. She watched as Jareth sighed, his wonderful chest rising and falling just as gracefully as he walked. She listening to his wild heart, just as wild as hers now was. She delighted in the steady rhythm closing her eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"A soft hearted boy cannot rule a kingdom such as this Sarah. He cannot control the Labyrinth, bend it to his will." This caught Sarah's full attention.

She leaned up, the blanket still over her reddened face. "You didn't make the Labyrinth?" She asked, resting her chin on his chest. She almost purred as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. She felt a comfortable warmth flood into the skin that he touched, relaxing her.

"No, the Labyrinth is a living, breathing entity, feeding off of the energy of those that enter it. Why do you think you needed to be stronger, or even a goblin to survive here?" He smirked. Sarah found herself almost liking the familiar action. "Mortal Sarah, they may be strong, but their hearts," He paused looking into her eyes, looking at her Fae heart. "They cannot survive in a realm such as this, not for long."

Sarah nodded her understanding. She put her arm around his middle, taking a deep breath which led into a yawn. "I should let you sleep." Sarah shook her head as she finished the tired gesture.

"I have no wish to sleep." She said in a quiet voice, smiling slightly at him.

Jareth raised a fine eyebrow. "You are tired Sarah, you've been through quite a bit tonight. Another change in fact." He rested his hand on the top of her head. Truth be told, sleep was also the last thing on his mind. He was delighted at the sudden change in her. He knew the reason; he could read it in her mind. She had almost been lost to him, and it had scared her. Jareth closed his eyes, leaning his head back for a moment. He listened to her heart, he looked at the organ. There was the smallest fleck of ice embedded there. Her heart had once again been enchanted, though he did not think it an improvement.

"And there is a small piece missing from your heart." She whispered. Jareth opened his eyes and nodded. He knew this to be true. She had taken from him a burden that he had not wished to share. "Why did you do it? Why would you change such a beautiful heart?" She asked, leaning her cheek on his chest, her hair covering his pale skin in glorious softness. He ran his gloved hands through the softness, not surprised when his gloves seemed to evaporate, leaving his hands bare. When his hand touched her back, it was heated flesh that met with his fingers.

"Sarah?" He looked at her, the brightness of her green eyes, even in the dark shocking him.

"Love me Jareth."

Sarah's gaze remained steady. She noted the pause in his caressing fingers. His eyes searched her face, her mind for a hint of doubt in her words. He wouldn't find any. She had waited so long for him to come to her, as he truly was. His courtiers need not know, his kingdom need not know. She wanted him tonight, all of him. In the purest way, in the most animalistic way known to all beings throughout the realms. She needed him.

He brought his bare hand to her chin, pulling her forward. "Come to me." He whispered. She smiled when the choker around her neck didn't move. It wasn't a command. She raised herself on her elbow, pulling her body forward. She stopped above his face, his handsome, alluring face. He watched her still, his strong arms coming around her bare middle. Jareth then pulled her down to meet his lips.

Sarah met his touch without hesitation, without worry of magic being used. There was magic, but it was something more carnal, older than even Jareth. She closed her eyes as his warm lips moved against her own. She could feel his love. Through their simple, tender kiss, she could feel the emotion that had taken over his very soul. His tongue ran along the crease between her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to him, tasting him. He tasted like magic, like starlight and faeries. Her hand moved to caress his cheek, and in a moment she found herself underneath his powerful body. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his hands moved down her bare hip. She shivered underneath him. His fingers found her breast, fondling the soft mounds tenderly.

"Tell me again Sarah." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you." She replied just as quietly.

He knew it to be true. She told him with her touch, with her lips and with her eyes. He could feel it in her heart, just as strong as it had been when she was an innocent, naïve fifteen year old girl. Only now she was a woman. His beautiful Sarah. She was a woman in love, in passion, and she wanted him. He reveled in the feeling of her soft body, amazed that his hand met with not a single sore from their previous mishap. Her skin seemed to have healed, faster than the turtle like healer had predicted. He pulled the green blanket away from them, leaving only the air around them and the mattress beneath them.

Jareth continued to kiss her, his hands touching every part of her body that they could reach. He wanted to know all of her, by touch, by heart. He watched as magic enveloped him, his clothes evaporating just as his gloves had. The mist surrounded them for a moment before fading away into the dark air. He heard her intake of breath as their bare flesh met for the first time. Both heated, both wanting. He felt her legs wrap themselves around his waist, ready for him, waiting for him. Their eyes met. Then Jareth loved her, just as she had asked him to.

**A/N: Wow...half a year has gone by it makes me wonder if I still have readers:P This is the chapter that I promised for May...so long ago! This have been hectic, and for awhile I just didn't know what happened next. Now I do...obviously. Thanks to all of those who have hung on and who have waited for this chapter. I hope you like it and I hope it does the characters justice! Until next time, which, gaurenteed will not take as long! MB**


	27. Hit'th The Fan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth.**

Sarah pillowed her head on Jareth's shoulder. Her smiled resembled that of a contented kitten. She listened to his heart once more as he slept; his face a mask of peace. She was tired as well, but sleep eluded her. She didn't want to let go of the moment. The scene they both played in was perfect and Sarah was afraid to let go.

_You should sleep._ She heard his voice in her mind, it made her smile.

_I like looking at you while you sleep. _She could feel him smile. Even in slumber he watched over her. She smiled again at that thought, giving him a quick squeeze before closing her eyes. _It can't be like this forever, can it? _She asked in a somber tone.

_Nothing is perfect Sarah. But we do have tonight._ Sarah nodded as she started to drift off to sleep. They did have tonight. One perfect night in each others arms. No one watched them, no one judged them, and no one saw a moment of weakness. They were just two people in love. They were two people in their own world.

The morning sun filled the room with its warmth. Yet for Sarah, it was a moment of warm bitterness. Jareth was already awake. She could sense him in the bathroom, going through his morning toilet. She sat up on one elbow, a smile creeping through her gloomy thoughts. Regardless of how they must act today, the memory of the previous night would never leave her mind. She bit her bottom lip, her mind going through every detail of their lovemaking. Sarah then mentally shook her head, practically bouncing out of the bed. She grabbed a robe out of Jareth's armoire, wrapped it around her fully healed body. She walked slowly to the door, knocking softly before entering.

"Come in Sarah."

Jareth was aware of her the moment she had woken up. He couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as she recalled all that they had done in the previous evening. He then looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands, his smile turning into a grim frown. He looked up at she entered the room, a small knowing smile on her lips.

"Good morning." He looked at her face, satisfied that he wouldn't have to force her to rest in order to heal.

"Morning." She smiled at him, her smile fading as she noted the grim look on his face. "What's the matter?" She looked at the parchment in his hands as she sat on the edge of the massive tub.

"My mother is coming."

Sarah nodded her head, tilting it slightly as though she were in thought. "Your mother?" In truth, she had never really pictured Jareth with a mother. She had never even pictured him as a baby or a child. Though, it was of course logical that he was both of those things at one time. People do not just appear out of no where fully grown (though it wouldn't surprise Sarah if they did).

"Yes, she is arriving tomorrow morning. She wishes to meet you." Jareth's tone was very matter-of-fact. Sarah looked at him, once again confused.

"Won't you be happy to see your mother Jareth?" Sarah's thoughts then moved on to her mother. For an instant, a look of pure pain crossed her face. She felt Jareth's wet hand on her cheek. Her eyes moved back to him and she smiled, sadly, but she still smiled. "I'll be fine Jareth. Everything takes a period of adjustment."

"Indeed it does my dear." He smiled fondly at her and then turned back to the letter.

"Aren't you happy Jareth?" Sarah asked again. She could have easily read his mind to ascertain the answer, but like him, she wanted him to tell her freely.

"I have not seen my mother in almost three hundred years Sarah."

Sarah nodded, not really surprised. Three hundred years to Fae was like a year to mortal people. "I assume that I am to be inspected?" She asked with a wry grin.

Jareth grimaced. She had hit the nail on the head. He pushed himself up out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. The letter floated in the warm water. Sarah plucked it out and read it. She looked at Jareth with one raised eyebrow. "She expected better than a would-be Fae, huh?" She smirked at Jareth. He was a little surprised by her candor. In truth, Jareth had expected Sarah to be angry. "Well, it's just like a sitcom or something," Sarah said with another smirk. "The mothers of characters are always a pain in the ass." Jareth sighed and waved a hand. In a moment he was dressed as always, tights, a white shirt and his boots and gloves.

"This is not a sitcom Sarah. My mother is a formidable woman. She is quite capable of removing me from my throne if she so chooses. And she would," He put his hands on her shoulders. "Simply because she doesn't like my choice of wife."

"Wife?" Sarah's eyebrow rose again. She had a feeling that being the wife of the King of Goblins wasn't going to be one of those 'I love you so much' things. He made it sound like pure business. "I suppose," Sarah started slowly, leaving the letter on the side of the tub. "That I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why would you be Sarah? My whole reason for having you here," He caressed her cheek. "Was to have you." He noted the way the Sarah smile, and it lit him up inside.

"The only downside Jareth," She began in a hushed tone, putting her hand over his. "Is that you have to hide."

Jareth said nothing to this blunt statement. He knew as well as she did that she was right. But he of course was not about to give her that satisfaction. "Prepare yourself for the day. We have much to do."

Sarah had bathed and dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror, her feelings about the day decidedly different from when she had awoken. There was so much standing in the way of her and Jareth. Christ! She was already twenty-four and without a real job. _Queen of the Goblins, can you put that on a resume? _She thought candidly to herself. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. It was a simple matter of seeing the situation for what it was. Sarah broke it down for herself.

_You are in love with someone who can't openly love you. _

_What's the point?_ That logical, cynical voice was back. _Good sex is not the keystone of a relationship. _She thought glumly. _Great sex. _She corrected herself a moment later. She smirked at that, finding something to smile about. She looked away from the mirror for a moment, then back to it. With grim determination she nodded. She was a woman! Maybe not as old as Jareth's mother, but still, she was an adult, and she would behave as such from now on. The shock of being here had sent her back to being a fifteen year old, but no more. She had to act as though she belonged, or else she never would. And with the help of her friends, that was entirely possible. _Wait…_She paused again, her face becoming an unreadable mask. "Hoggle…" She whispered. There was something wrong with him. Jareth had done something. Sarah touched the choker at her neck. There was no way that he wouldn't know. She couldn't do anything without Jareth knowing. Unless…

Sarah was in the garden, relaxing in the sunshine. Jareth could see her from his study window. She hadn't moved for awhile, and he figured that she was asleep. He didn't read her mind, he didn't read into anything. He let her have her space. He grimaced and shook his head. "Mortals…so damned different." Though she was a Fae now, she still held the mortal understanding of relationships. There was no way to convince her that things were otherwise. Sarah was as bullheaded as he was. He looked back at her once more, watching as she conjured a book and began to read. He smiled down at her, hoping that she would look up. She didn't. Jareth sighed. He knew Sarah, when she read; she was immersed in another world, just as it was with her dreams.

That's what he though. Sarah was no where near the garden; in fact, she was no where near the Labyrinth. Instead she stood on a dusty, forlorn looking road. Hoggle was walking away from her, looking decidedly glum. "Hoggle!" She called, waving one hand. She watched as the frumpy dwarf turned around, gaping at her. "Sarah?" He moved back to her quickly, his eyes peering left and then right. "He won't like it Sarah, won't like it at all." He looked around again, and Sarah instinctively knew that he was talking about Jareth. She hardened instantly, putting closed fists on her hips. "What exactly won't he like about this?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Hoggle took a step back, surprised that she looked at fierce as Jareth.

"I uh…that is well…I'm going 'ome."

"'Ome?" Sarah mimicked. "Home? Ok and he won't like me knowing that why?" Hoggle sighed as she asked. Sarah didn't know politics in the Underground. He watched as a new fire flickered in her startling eyes.

Sarah however didn't need Hoggle to tell her the answer, she could read it in his mind, and she could see it in his eyes. Her '_fiancé_' had sent her friend to his death. The love of her life, had almost taken away someone very precious to her. Sarah knew a new fury. With clenched fists she looked down at Hoggle. "We're going home." She took his hand, watching as he started to stammer and shake his head. Sarah ignored him. With a blink of an eye, they stood in front of Jareth's desk.

**A/N: Slow start, but something of a fire filled ending! Oh another cliff hanger! I am so aweful for those! So many more obstacles! Like the little nerdy guy from '10 Thing I Hate About You' said: 'The shit hath hit'th the fan!' Mwhaha! It started out all romantic so you can't blame me for adding just a little touch of...crazy drama miseryness...Can you believe that I have a 4.0 in College and I use language like that:P Again, thanks to all who R&R! Until next time! MB**


	28. Cracks In The Floor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth**

* * *

Jareth looked up at Sarah, his eyes widened in shock. He jumped from his chair, nearly knocking the heavy piece of furniture down in the process. Turning to the window he saw 'Sarah' still lying in the sun, reading her book. With a wave of his hand the image of her shimmered and then disappeared. "I see." With that simple phrase he turned back to his love, his eyes full of furious venom. "And what has this little charade proved Sarah, hmm? That you're more powerful that I am? That you have bested me once again?" His eyebrow rose in surprise as Sarah laughed a bitter, hate filled sound.

"Not everything is about your triumph Jareth, my love." She said the last two words scornfully. "Although to you it may be. You almost had me there." She gestured to Hoggle, who was now shaking in the face of the two very pissed off Fae. "You almost tried to take away everything, leaving only you." She put both hands down on the desk, leaning forward. "I would have only you to turn to then, wouldn't I?" She snorted in disgust, standing tall once more and folding her arms. "What else did you lie about? How about my nightmares? Maybe about my family not remembering me? What the fuck else?" She demanded, her voice rising to a holler.

Jareth came around the desk to stand before her, his own voice hard and cold. Just as Sarah knew it best. "Yes, Sarah. Is that what you wish to hear? The dreams, they were my doing. But you wanted to be there. Do you deny such a thing?" He looked into her eyes, seeing the cold there that had plagued him.

"No." She answered truthfully.

"But your family doesn't know you Sarah. You could simply walk into their home, and they would think you a lunatic." Jareth then made a grave mistake, he smirked.

Sarah's eyes seemed to glow with rage. Magic pulsated around her. She clenched her fists so tightly that her nails broke the skin. Her blood dripped onto the floor in a steady stream. It went unnoticed by her.

"You disgust me."

"But you love me." He countered. With a look he sent Hoggle scurrying from the room. He would repay the dwarf later for his treachery. Maybe he would find himself upside down and dipped into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

She said nothing to him after that. The magic around her still pulsed. It looked like a storm around her body as sparks seemed to touch every part of her body. Jareth looked alarmed only for a moment. He grabbed her upper arms, ignoring the sudden, yet painful, charge of magic that struck his body. He grimaced only for a moment before shaking her. "What do you expect my love?" He bit out, his hands digging painfully into her arms. "I have given you all your wishes. You wished for us to be alone together. His death would have meant just that." He watched as she trembled with fury. Her eyes were so vivid it was frightening.

"I have never wished for someone's death." She whispered, meeting Jareth's gaze. She took a step back, freeing herself from his grasp. "I may have to stay here with you Jareth, but I'm going to make it so that you won't want me to." Sarah then unleashed the rage that had been building up. The walls of Jareth's study shook. Books fell and then flew into the fire, the floor began to crack. Jareth stood perfectly still as a book flew by his head. He waited for it to end before he stepped towards her again. The cracks in the floor created a shattered pattern amongst the stone. It looked at though spiders had taken over, a web of dark stone in place of the smoothness. The wall had caught on fire, but only for a moment. The portrait of Jareth that had hung on the wall still burned over his heart. It blew out a moment later, leaving a black and dismal hole. A letter opener flew towards his chair, ripping the leather to shreds. "How do you feel Jareth? Everything you hold dear to you is becoming tattered." She said quietly, watching his face. Jareth gave nothing away, though with each precious text burnt he winced inwardly.

He knew that Sarah was new to using magic. It would ware her out faster than it would him. He watched as her eyes grew heavy, but she fought to keep on creating the havoc that whirled around him. "You can't hold on forever, love." He slipped a calming note into his voice, trying to lull her into a trance like state. He watched as her eyes closed, but she fought against him. "Stop Sarah." He said gently. He could sense his spell weaving through her mind. She started to take deep breaths, fighting for focus. The whirlwind disaster around him slowed. Books fell to the ground in mid air. The walls stopped shaking soon after. He watched as she swayed on her feet. "Damn you Jareth." She whispered. Sarah stumbled to the desk, leaning heavily on it. When Jareth walked towards her she held up a commanding hand. "Get…the hell away." When he moved towards her again, she disappeared.

Sarah reappeared in her bedroom a moment later. She looked at the bed, but turned away in disgust. She felt as though she had been drugged. With what strength she had left she stumbled to the bathroom. Sarah conjured magical locks, keeping the door closed. If she had known what else to do, she would have done it. A moment later she sank to the floor. With her eyes half closed she smirked at the sudden banging on the door. She had won for a moment. It was always about winning with Jareth, she knew that now. You never got something for nothing.

Jareth was losing his temper rapidly. "You cannot stay in there forever." His magic wouldn't open the door, so he figured that she had used hers. "Typical woman! Run away when you have a challenge you can't win!"

_It's not about winning Jareth. It's about you being an asshole to put it bluntly. _She spoke inside of his mind. Jareth figured that she was too tired to speak aloud. It was a good sign for him. He put his hand to the wall next to the door. Moments later that wall parted and Jareth stepped through into the washroom. He looked at Sarah, who was propped up against the door. _Cheater._ Jareth shook his head at her quip. He was at her side in two strides. Lifting her up into his arms he carried her to the bed.

_Why is it that every time we fight, you end up in my arms?_ He asked her. He felt Sarah snarl inside her mind. With another smirk he gently laid her down. Jareth sighed and smoothed her hair back from her forehead. _I'm going to have to do something you won't like. _

_So what else it new? _She replied, just as saucily if she was awake. But he could tell that she waited. She waited and wondered. It didn't take long. Jareth conjured a long thin silver chain. Each piece had the same markings of magic. The chain could not be broken, nor could it be removed. "You brought this on yourself." He said to her out loud. Jareth then exposed Sarah's ankle and snapped the cuff around the slender appendage. "Though I must say, you do have lovely ankles."

_What the hell are you doing?_

"Teaching you a lesson in honoring your future husband, my love." With that Jareth sat by the bed. He removed the spell he had put on her. As her eyes fluttered open she frowned. She bolted up and looked at the chain that he had just placed around her ankle. "You can go anywhere in the castle. That is all."

Sarah stayed perfectly quiet for a moment. She had no words to describe the hurt and betrayal that he had wrought upon her mind. She stared at the cuff, the bright, shining silver taunting her. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke. "When I was a little girl, I dreamed of a king who would take me away, and keep me safe forever. There would only be happiness, sunshine and peace. I would be loved, and love him in return." Jareth watched her, his keen eyes interested. "Now I know, it's all bullshit." She looked at Jareth, her eyes conveying nothing to him. "You have it all don't you? You have my heart, my body. You have even changed my soul." She shrugged her shoulders. "And yet, for all of your talking, for all of your promising, you have given me nothing." And Sarah wasn't speaking of the dresses, the beautiful rooms or the material things. He had given her a night, only to take it away once more. Sarah looked at him, touching his cheek ever so slightly. "I'll never forget what you've done. Even if you do."

Jareth left Sarah on their bed. He spoke naught a word as he walked away. His footsteps were the only sound in the hallway, every goblin had heard the terrible fight, had felt the walls shaking. Most now were probably in the process of repairs. Jareth wanted no part of any castle business at the moment. He had to think of something, anything to save the love that was so strained between him and Sarah. _I'll never forget…_ Jareth paused in mid-step. He looked back the way he had come. A slow smile crept up onto his lips. "A fresh start. It's not a bad idea." Jareth brought a gloved hand upwards. A crystal appeared. He touched it lightly, his mismatched eyes focused on the radiant orb. He then through it towards his bedroom. Turning away once again he strode down the hallway, his step much lighter than before.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo delightful yes? I know it seems as though Sarah was throwing a tempertantrum, but there was a method to her madness and there will be more about the madness in the next chapter! Madness is just utterly delightful to write for, so many possibilities! The fight is not yet over, the Champion of the Labyrinth had one or two more things left up her sleeve. But so does Jareth...of course . Thanks to all of those who R&R and those who have me on alert and as a fave author, that so sweet! XP Until next time kitties! MB**


	29. Twisted Brain Cells And Wind Chimes

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing Labyrinth.

Sarah was staring at the ceiling when a tingling took her body over. She trembled for a moment, her lips shuddering. She looked towards the doorway, her wild heart beating more fevered than she thought possible. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep and calming breath. She had lost her sense for a moment, but she knew that it could not happen again. Fighting Jareth with magic was an impossibility, she knew this now. He had centuries on her, experienced and practiced centuries.

She sighed and looked towards the door once more. It seemed like a cell door. It was cold, solitary, binding. With a muttered curse she rolled over, closing her eyes. She felt it again then, the tingling all through out her body. She blinked, forgetting her train of thought for a moment. She shook her head, sitting up, her hand touching her forehead. "Something's not right." She spoke aloud, as though it would help her focus. She heard it then, a tinkling sound. It was like wind chimes, and very familiar. Her eyes flew to the door once more. A crystal ball rolled through the heavy wood, moving rapidly towards her. Sarah leapt off of the bed, putting her back against the wall. She knew that she couldn't escape the spell that Jareth had sent to her. She closed her eyes, focusing her own magic, trying to see what he was doing to her now. Then there was nothing.

When she next awoke, Sarah was slumped on the floor. There was no chain around her ankle, and it was dark. She looked around, her body feeling heavy. With a sigh she heaved herself up from the floor, stumbling to the large bed. She grumbled, lethargically laying down on the huge piece of furniture with no finesse. She stayed still for a long moment, breathing in deeply; it hadn't occurred to her that anything was wrong until she again opened her eyes. Sarah looked around, sitting up very slowly. She felt like she had been drinking for a week straight. Her entire body felt heavy, and she couldn't recall what she had been doing just before she woke up. In fact, she couldn't recall where she was.

Sarah felt a small moment of panic. She stood quickly, stumbling as the room began to spin. She sat down heavily on the bed again, lowering her head in her hands. She took in a shuddering breath, expelling it slowly. "Ok, everything is alright. Just think. Your name is Sarah…Sarah. What the hell is my last name?" She looked up, frowning. She stood again, slowly, teetering as her body refused to be moved. She took another deep breath and took a few steps, looking around the room. It was familiar. A moment later she knew where she was. She was in her bedroom, her and Jareth's. "Jareth…I love Jareth." She muttered absent mindedly. She shook her head, leaning heavily onto one of the intricate bed posts. "This is the Underground…" She knew that as well. But how long had she been there? Had she always been there? Sarah knew then that something was very wrong. She couldn't seem to remember where she came from. She knew why she was there. She was going to marry Jareth. She was going to become the Goblin Queen. That much was obvious. Sarah started walking then, as much as her body protested the movement. The door creaked open, its irritating music accompanied by her grunting to shove it open. She felt weaker than a kitten, though she knew that she wasn't normally that way. No, she had power; she could feel it coursing through her.

Sarah walked through the halls, looking at the heavy stone walls, the large windows. She paused to look out the windows, leaning over to get a good view of everything. She could see the wonderful garden. She remembered being with Jareth there, she had sung to him. She smiled at the thought of their voices rising together, pulsing with the magic that came from such strong emotions. Then it was blank again. Her smiled faded slowly, replaced by the harassing frown. She pushed herself away from the window and continued walking, unsure of where she was going until she got there.

Jareth could sense Sarah when she woke. He smiled to himself, looking at the Goblins that roamed around the throne room, going about their usual filthy lives. They all said nothing to him, only casting occasional glances his way as word spread that Sarah was now awake. No one spoke about her odd behavior, they dared not. This all escaped Jareth's attention as Sarah walked into the throne room, her green eyes filled with confusion. She came down the stairs, with all the grace of a gazelle. Another chair had been placed beside Jareth's and she came to stand before it. She looked from him to the chair. "Was that there before?" She asked quietly, her brow creasing with worry.

"Since you've been here it has my dear." Jareth stood, looking concerned. He put his hands on her forearms, running the leather clad appendages up and down her smooth skin in a comforting manner. "Do you not remember what happened?" He looked into her eyes, seeing the confusion mounting.

"No. I can't seem to remember anything. I can't remember where I'm from, how I came here…" Her full lower lip started to trembled. Jareth fought the urge to kiss it still. He had to play this correctly. Should Sarah glimpse into his mind when he wasn't guarded, she would know what he had done to her. He pulled her closely, hugging her tightly.

"Well my dear, you had a bad fall. You were careless. This was soon after your change. Do you remember that?" He pulled away, watching her think hard.

The memory popped into Sarah's head a moment later. All the pain, the darkness…the dancing. She remembered that. And Jareth's voice. She remembered him holding her, whispering to her. Keeping her alive, keeping her wanting to come back. She nodded her head slowly. "Yes…I remember that I was mortal." She looked up at the ceiling. "I'm from Aboveground." She had a child-like quality to her voice. "My mother and father were divorced. I was married, but I left him." She nodded her head, a small smile finally appearing on her lips. "You took me away." For the moment she didn't remember anything about her first visit to the Labyrinth. Jareth wouldn't of minded if she had or not, it simply would of added to the world of romance that he was spinning around her.

He ran a gloved hand through her shining hair and smiled. "That's right." He held her closely again, each stroke of his hand strengthening the spell he had woven into her very being. He could make her happy now. It was a fresh start, and he would be damned if her little dwarf friend, the shag carpet and the yappy mutt were going to do anything about it.

Sarah sighed happily as he held her, unaware of the Goblins just staring at her in shock. She remembered what she needed to, or so she thought. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head was laid on his chest and she could hear his heart. She felt hers beating the same rhythm as his and it brought her comfort. Jareth would remind her of everything she had lost. He loved her, she was safe with him. He had taken her away, fulfilled the dream that every little girl had of a knight in shining armor. Only he wore tights. She smiled at that thought as she pulled away and smiled up at him. "How did I fall?" She asked, still smiling. She didn't really care about how she fell; she just thought that she should know to avoid doing it again. After all, she didn't want to lose the memory of Jareth along with everything that had seemed to disappear. She trusted Jareth completely; it was as though he had always been there for her. Always.

Sarah paused for a moment and looked up at Jareth. He had always been this way. She knew that. He was immortal, as she was now. She touched his face; something more familiar was there than had been before. She had known him, and for so much longer than she remember. She touched his cheek again, watching him study her. He stroked her hair again, and Sarah lost her train of thought. She blinked, confusion masking her eyes again. "What was I saying?"

"You were asking about you're fall. You were chasing one of the Goblins down the stairs. Playing I believe, and you're oft to do." He smiled, acting as though it was endearing, when really it was a blatant lie. Sarah had been too busy arguing and fighting with Jareth to really do anything with the Goblins, all but Meegli of course. "You tripped over your gown. You were unconscious for three days. We had healers, but for some reason they were unable to heal your mind. They told me your adjustment would be a little difficult. No worries though. I will be here, should you need me."

"Should I need you?" _I'll always need you. _Like a whisper she heard it, passing through her mind as though it were a gentle breeze. "Yes, of course you will." She shook her head and stepped out of his embrace. "I think I should lie down. My head…I feel dizzy." She offered Jareth a small smile. She turned to walk away, but Jareth's voice stopped her.

"Why don't you use your magic? Avoid the stairs for a short while." He smirked. Something about his smirk instantly irked Sarah, but the feeling passed as quickly as it came. Sarah smiled and nodded. Closing her eyes she could feel the magic, it was as though it had always been there.

Jareth watched as Sarah faded away. He felt her reappear in their room. He smiled and sat back in his chair, ready to deal with the days work. Two children were dropped into the small pit by some goblins. They had been hidden while Sarah was in the thrown room. He had no desire to deal with squalling babies while he was manipulating his future wife's mind. They both stared at him wide eyed and frightened. "Stay quiet, and maybe I'll give you something to eat." They both seemed to understand, for neither uttered a word. He stood and was soon gone from the throne room, out taunting the neglecting, failing care givers of the two brats.

**A/N: I apologize for how long the update took! I've moved, gotten a new job, and basically started everything from scratch again, it's been so delightfully fun! Anyhoo! A little twisted evil from Jareth here, I know, he's an ass, but he's an ass we all love! You can't deny it:P There will be more twistedness however, I mean really, do you think Sarah is so helpless? Nuh uh:P Until next time, thanks for all who has stayed with me! MB**


End file.
